That Someday
by AxBeautifulxDisaster
Summary: NEW AUTHORS NOTE! 9/23/09 Derek and Casey have a complicated relationship, they love eachother more then anything, but is their love strong enough to keep them together through everything? R&R! Dasey.
1. No Ordinary Love

A/N: Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, pretty much all of them asked for a sequel, so here it is. I suggest reading the first story before you read this. This will defiantly be longer, but my first priority is "Silence is Golden", my Neds Declassified story. So it could be spacey between updates, all depending on how well my other story goes. 

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own "Life with Derek", but owning Michael Seater would please me quite well...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xXx Chapter One xXx

Casey lay in her bed on a Thursday morning during summer break, relishing in the fact that the countdown had begun. In three days time, Derek would be eighteen. Following closely behind, in one month to the day, she herself would be eighteen. Casey and Dereks agreement was to tell the whole family the day of Caseys birthday, and by tell whole family, they meant everyone at one time. Sure, it could be messy, but it would go over a lot smoother with Marti, Lizzie and Edwin all in the room when their parents found out. At least they wouldn't get completely yelled at initially, but eventually none the less.

Rolling over, she could still smell his scent on her pillows, breathing in deeply, she closed her eyes, imagining he was still there with her. Relinquishing her thoughts, she looked at her clock, reading the time to be 8:30 am. Slowly sitting up, she pulled herself out of her bed, heading to her closet to grab some clothes before she headed to the shower. She heard a knock on the door, most assumingly Nora or Lizzie. Without looking up, she yelled "Its open" from inside her closet. Someone opened and shut the door, rather quickly too. Turning from her closet, she jumped at the sight of Derek sitting, arms folded, waiting patiently, on her bed.

"What the hell!" She screamed, thinking she needed to be the mean, huffy Casey at the moment.

"No one's home genius. Why else would I have so openly entered your room?" Derek asked, smirking.

"Oh, sorry." Casey said, walking over to her bed. She sat down beside Derek, who leaned in to kiss her cheek. She had this morning breath rule, and seeing that he himself had also just rolled out of bed, he knew neither of them had brushed their teeth.

"Three more days." He said, smiling. "Then we only have to make it through another month without getting caught, and were home free."

"Thank god, I don't know how much more of this pretend hating I can do." Casey said, resting her head on Dereks shoulder. "Then again, we have been doing this since we were sixteen, so what's another month?"

"More time to get caught, and have our parents ship us off, or put us in to some type of therapy..." Derek said, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey now, I normally am the one freaking out about getting caught, not you."

"Yeah, but I am the one turning eighteen in three days, and will have to resist the urge to not saying anything while fighting with my father... for a whole month. How fair is that?" He said, laughing slightly.

Trying to get off the topic, Casey didn't even answer his question. Instead she got up off the bed, grabbed her clothes and towel and headed for the door. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her back, kissing her and completely breaking the morning breath rule. He just smiled at her, holding her closely to him. She smiled back, despite the fact that he had broken the rule.

"I have really got to shower." She said. Leaning in, taking a quick sniff, and pretending it was the worse thing she had ever smelt, she looked up at him, and playfully said "And so do you."

Still in his strong grip, she looked at him, his look on his face was priceless. She smiled again, and pulled herself away from him. As she opened the door, she turned around. "Are you coming or not?"

Not even answering, he quickly grabbed her by the hand and pulled her with him. Letting out a laugh, she allowed herself to pulled into the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After exiting the bathroom and retreating to their separate rooms, the both changed into clothes appropriate for their activities. Derek had hockey practice, while Casey was helping with a dance class today. After grabbing a quick something to eat, Derek grabbed his car keys and they headed for the door.

Them being so close in age, George and Nora had bought them a car to share. It wasn't hard, seeing that they went nearly everywhere with each other. George and Nora thought it was a sign that they had matured, noticing that their fighting had drawn to the occasional tiff between each other. What they didn't notice was that they always had dates on the same nights, and they never actually met who their children were dating. Not that the phone didn't ring off the hook for Derek anymore, because it most certainly did. He just always took the calls in private, and told whatever girl it was, that he was seeing someone else, never naming names.

Pulling up to the dance studio, Derek leaned over to give Casey a goodbye kiss. Looking around, hoping no one who knew them was around, she gave him a small peck. Derek, being Derek and not actually giving a shit who saw them, pulled her in for a fuller kiss. Not being able to help herself, Casey kissed him back, but broke the kiss before either of them wanted to, as her watched chimed 11:30, and class started in 15 minutes.

Driving towards the rink, Derek got a call from Sam, telling him his car was working and asked if he could get picked up. Luckily Sam lived close enough to the rink that they wouldn't be completely late for practice. Getting into the car, Sam looked over to Derek, noticing the smile on his face.

"Let me guess, no one was home this morning, and you and Casey had some private time, right?" Sam said, smiling at his friend.

Sam knew, and had known since two days after they had started dated. Emily knew too, seeing that she was the one who told Sam. Actually, everyone knew in the high school, and Derek was pretty sure Lizzie and Edwin knew too, but they had never said anything. Scratch that, he was positive that they knew, seeing that Edwin and Lizzie had saved the two repeatedly from their parents finding out. It was just something that they never really talked about.

"You could say that. The shower will never be the same." Derek replied, smirking.

"Too much information dude. So, one month and three days until the "big secret" can be revealed. That must be exciting." Sam said, trying to quickly change the topic.

"Stressful is more like it." Derek said pulling up to an empty parking space at the rink. He got out of the car, grabbing him bag. "I'll be eighteen in three days, and if I wanna make love to my girlfriend, I have the right. If I wanna kiss her in front of the whole damn house, who can stop me?"

"Nora for one. Caseys only seventeen, and legally..." Sam said, trailing off at the end of the sentence.

"Don't give me the legal bullshit Sam. My dad is a lawyer, I know what I can do legally." Derek said, walking through the doors of the rink, making a quick right into the guys locker room.

Sam trailed behind him quickly. "They cant stop you from kissing her, but they can stop the sex."

"Don't ever say that, ever again." Derek said, glaring at him warningly.

The rest of practice went off without a hitch. Sam keep his mouth shut about Derek and Casey, and Dereks feelings about punching Sam subsided quickly. After taking a quick shower, Derek looked at his watch, noticing if he left now he could catch the end of Caseys practice. Say a quick goodbye to his friends, he left the rink and headed towards the dance studio where he had dropped Casey off at earlier. Parking the car in a nearly empty lot across the street, he made his way towards the studio. Asking the receptionist what class Caseys was helping teach, she pointed him in the direction of the class. Quietly opening the door, he slipped into the back off the room, standing with a cluster of parents. He loved watching Casey dance, something about it was so incredibly sexy. He couldn't help but stare at her while she was teaching a group of 9 year olds how to do this leaping thingy, unsure of what exactly it was. An older lady standing beside him gave him a knowing look.

"Older brother of a student I presume. That girl there is Casey MacDonald, she helps with the class a lot. She's very nice, you should introduce yourself to her." She said, smiling at Derek.

"Actually, I do know her. She's...um...a friend of mine." He said, trying not to blow their cover. Casey is very particular of not telling people they didn't know, not wanting it to get back to their parents.

"Oh, really? She's quite a dear. My eldest son, Jason, has had a crush on her for years. But apparently she's dating someone...oh what's his name...Devon? No...Darren? That's not right either... Oh yes, Derek. Derek Venturi. He's a very lucky guy." She said before turning her attention back to the end of the class.

Smiling to himself, Derek looked at the lady, who obviously had no idea who he was. "Yes...yes I am." he said quietly to himself before turning in attention back to Casey.

The class had just ended, and she noticed him standing there, she gave his a wave and held up three fingers, signaling him she'd be down in three. He left the room, and waited outside of the girls changing room. She appeared rather quickly, and they headed for the car. As they pulled into traffic, Derek laughed a little, Casey giving him a weird look.

"Some guy named Jason has a crush on you apparently." He said, looking at her only to see her expression. "His mother told me today, while you were ending class. She had no idea who I was, it was really funny."

"Jason, as in Jason Nickelson? Ew, kind of gross." Casey said, not finding this slightly amusing in any way shape or form.

The rest of the drive was rather quiet. The only thing they really talked about was what they wanted to eat when they got home. Both of them were tired from practice, and very hungry. They decided to order out, Casey was too tired to cook, and Derek only knew how to make Kraft Dinner, which wasn't so appetizing at the moment. As they pulled up to the house, they noticed no one was home yet. Not surprising, Lizzie and Edwin had class trip someplace today, Marti was staying with the sitter, and Nora and George had separate cases to work on. Walking into the house, Casey headed upstairs to quickly shower while Derek order them some food.

Walking downstairs after a quick shower, Casey curled up on the couch, waiting for their food to arrive. Derek was off somewhere in the house, not needed to shower, seeing that he did after practice. The door bell rang, and Casey answered the door, the delivery boy from the local pizza place standing there with a small box. She took the pizza and paid the delivery boy, shutting the door behind him. Setting the box down on the coffee table, she called for Derek. Running down the stairs and hoping over the banister, he grabbed himself a plate and pilled it with pizza. Casey sat beside him, grabbing her own pizza. The two ate in silence, watching some unknown movie on the TV.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Casey said after she finished her lunch. She was snuggling with Derek, watching the end of the random movie that was on.

Looking at her, in a nonchalant voice he answered. "Well, I was thinking. Hoping, more really, that it would involve you in something tiny, black, and lacey."

"I was personally leaning more toward tiny, red, and silky. But yours works too." She said causally, grinning. He was unsure if she was being sarcastic or honest, but he was liking her idea rather well.

"That could be arranged." Derek said, as causally as her comment.

"No, seriously. What do you want, you know, for your party. I cant show up to your birthday party dressed like that..."

"And why not? I'm not objecting, not at all."

"For one, it might be hard to explain to George and Mom. Two, about a billion people will be here, including guys. I don't think you would enjoy that." Casey explained.

"No, actually I would. Because then I could the shit out of all those guys who dare to look at Derek Venturi's girlfriend." He said half serious, half kidding.

"Still not a good idea Der. Besides, that's for your private after party. You wouldn't want to ruin the night, now would you?"

"Not entirely. But it could be an easy way to tell Nora and Dad..."

"Were sticking to the original plan. I'll be eighteen soon enough." Casey said.

She was getting tired, and all she wanted to do was sleep at the moment. She snuggled closer to Derek, stopping the conversation for now. A new movie had started, and neither one of them were really interested in it. They just lay there, enjoying the fact that no one was home with them. Casey liked days like this, where her and Derek could be together without worrying who might see. She felt her eyelids get very heavy, and was trying desperatly to stay awake. She did get side tracked for a moment when Derek decided to kiss her, but even that just made her more tired. Yawning she streched out along the couch. Her head was using Derek as a pillow, and she snuggled in closer. All she could rememeber before she fell asleep was Derek saying "I love you Casey." and her replying with a "I love you too, Derek."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke up, she noticed the light in the room was on and the TV was on a completly different channel. She saw Marti sitting on the floor, coloring, and Lizzie and Edwin playing some game. She looked and saw that her and Derek had ended up with a blanket thrown on top of them, and that their pizza had been moved from the coffee table. She looked down at Derek, who had managed of fallen asleep too. They were laying there on the couch, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and she was on top of him, her head resting on his chest. In any other situtaion, she would have been completely content to stay like this, but for the fact that their parents were home, she was freaking out.

Lizzie looked up at her, noticing she was awake. She poked Edwin, who looked at them too. Lizzie shrugged and mouthed the words "Mom and George just said "How cute" and went downstairs." Reliefed slightly, Casey tried to move, but Derek wouldnt let go.

"Hey, wake up Derek. We fell asleep." She whispered into his ear.

He said something remotely close to, "I know", and pulled her closer. Leaning back up to his ear, she whispered "George and Mom are home." And with that he jerked up, somehow Casey wasn't thrown to the ground. She was still in his arms, stradling his lap. He glanced at their position and smirked ever so slightly, but quickly moved her to beside him.

"Their downstairs Romeo." Lizzie said laughing at Derek. "All they did was put the blanket on you two and said how cute, followed by, atleast they didn't kill eachother. Your in the clear."

"Yeah, and if they would have said somthing, I'm sure we could have come up with some excuse." Edwin said shrugging. He knew all about Derek and Caseys relationship, as did Lizzie, and they were cool with it. It was bound to happen some time.

"Thanks dude." Derek said, as he walked into the kitchen, bringing back something for him and Casey to drink.

"Dont mention it. Were always happy to help... and save your asses. If you wanted Dad and Nora to know about you two, you would have told them buy now, right?" Edwin said. It was the first time he had ever mentioned that he knew they were together, but it didnt faze either Casey, Derek, or Lizzie. Marti wasnt even paying attention, too busy coloring.

"Well, they will know soon enough. One month and three days actually." Casey replied.

"Your birthday? Your telling Mom and George on your birthday?" Lizzie said, questioning Casey and Dereks motives. Derek had sat down next to Casey again and had loosely put an arm around her waist. He was currently playing with her hair and giving her soft pecks on the neck. Lizzie and Edwin rolled their eyes in disgust.

"Well, were will both be eighteen then. What can they do? It not like they can tell us we cant hold hands, or kiss, or even have sex." Casey said, the last comment getting even more disgusted looks from Lizzie and Edwin.

"True." Edwin said, going back to his game.

Casey and Derek sat there for awhile, occasionally trading kisses to creep out Lizzie and Edwin, while Marti was completely oblivious. When they heard the door to the basement open they quickly jumped apart, both suddenly being very interested at the show Marti had been watching.

"It's nice to see you two had finally woke up." Nora said as she entered the room.

"Yeah, but it was great to see you two weren't fighting, or hadn't completely killed each other while we were gone." George added.

"I guess we fell asleep watching a movie. That's all." Derek interjected.

"Yeah, no big deal. Its not like anything happened." Casey piped up. She got a strange look from her mother, but Nora quickly dismissed the thought.

"Well, that's nice to know. So Derek, about your party on Saturday. No booze, no drugs and the limit is 150." George said.

"I can guarantee the no booze and drugs, but the 150 people limit, may not be possible. How about 300..." He said, pleadingly in a way.

"200, final offer." Nora said, cutting off George.

"200 it is. Well, its pretty late, and I need some sleep." Derek said, getting up from the couch.

Casey followed suit, getting up also. "Yeah, I need to get some sleep too."

"Didn't you two just wake up?" Nora asked.

"I need some sleep without her being on me. It was rather uncomfortable." Derek said, looking at Casey.

"Hey, your no bed of roses either, okay. So back off." Casey retorted, heading up the stairs. Derek headed up behind her, throwing George a "Kill me now" look, to which he just got laughed at.

The two made their way up the stairs, but before they could reach the top, but out of sight of the family, Derek grabbed Casey and pushed her to the wall. She smiled as he leaned in to give her a very powerful and exciting kiss. After a few minutes of total and complete making out, they headed the rest of the way upstairs. Giving each other a quick kiss before they parted, they headed into their separate rooms. Trying to hide this for another month and two days was gonna be harder then they thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So yeah, everyone knows except Nora and George, how typical. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, I hope to update soon, but don't expect it for a few days...sorry. So I did my part, now do yours, review, tell me what you think and even if you completely hate it, I'll understand.

Bexx


	2. Caught up in the Middle

A/N: Sorry its been about, oh, um a week. My best friend had an audition with a nation wide talent scout, so I had been insanely busy helping her prepare for her audition, which ended up great because she got signed! So now that all that is over I can focus! 

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD... or Troyer Potato Chips... I do own anyone I feel like making up though...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xXx Chapter Two xXx

Derek lay in his bed, a sleeping Casey beside him. The clock changed to read 6:45 am, and he sighed deeply. Today was his birthday, the 'happiest day of his life',and he should have been happy, but he wasn't. All today meant was he still had one month to wait to finally have his birthday wish. To be able to hold Casey like he was right now at this very moment, and never have to let her go. The more he thought of it, the more the voice in the back of his head kept saying "Tell Dad, he'll understand.", but he knew that wasn't true. If anything it would make his father freak out all the more. The party would be cancelled, he, be sent off to live with his mother, Abbey, whom he hated, and he would never see Casey again.

The alarm on his clock went off, signaling it was 7:00 am. Casey awoke with a stir, and Derek just laughed at her. She turned over to wrap her arms around him, and a knock came at the door. They both lay there, frozen, having no idea what to do.

"Who is it?" Derek called, hoping it wasn't one of their parents.

"Its Ed." Came the familiar voice. "And Lizzie!" from another person.

Derek looked at Casey, and sighed. They were both fully dressed, sex wasn't the only thing they did at night. Generally they laid in bed and talked for hours, just kissing on occasion. They felt comfortable with each other, and enjoyed the chance to just be in each others arms without worrying someone would notice.

"Come in." Casey spoke up, sitting up in Dereks bed and pulling her hair back up.

"Is it safe?" Edwin asked as he open the door slowly, hoping not to see too much of something that could potentially scar him for life.

"Its all good Ed. Now get in here before Dad or Nora comes up stairs." Derek growled at his younger brother.

The two younger teens walked into the room. Younger may not be the word, they were both now 15, seeing as their birthdays both landed in June, and they would be sophomores this year.

Lizzie had grown considerably, she stood around 5'6 1/2, long and lean from soccer, and her reddish blonde hair was halfway down her back. She was pretty, looking like a mix of Casey and Nora, and her freckles had disappeared for the most part, the rest hidden by cover up. Soccer was still her life, but she was rather smart and took many honors classes as a freshman. She also earned a starting position on the girls varsity soccer team at the high school, and played for the junior varsity girls hockey team. She was slightly more girly then before, wearing the slightest bit of make up and dressing more like a 15-year-old girl.

Edwin too had grown quite a bit in three years. He now was 6'0, the same height as his older brother. He dropped the idea of following in Dereks footsteps as a 'dude' when he started freshman year, allowing his ability to excel in math and science take over. Yet that didn't mean he wasn't a lady killer. He dated, of course, but his relationships were always longer and more stable then Dereks at that age. He also found a great niche at the high school, academic decathlon, which may seem dorky, but when you help win the schools first state title, come in 2nd in the country and place 8th on the world level, people respect you.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Casey said as she climbed out of Dereks bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, allowing Derek to come over and lay his head on her shoulder, arms wrapped around her waist.

"We were just down stairs. We over heard Dad talking to Nora..." Edwin started. "They were wondering who Derek's date for his party was going to be, seeing he hasn't really dated since Maggie, and we know they didn't even date." Lizzie finished.

That was true, Derek hadn't really dated, other then when he pretended to date his friend Maggie. And when asked, the answer was always the same, "There no one interesting anymore, no one left who I haven't dated, or tried to date." Casey hadn't dated either, not since she broke up with Max the beginning of her sophomore year. The break up had nothing to do with her and Derek being together, but it had to do with them finally getting together.

"Oh shit!" Derek cursed, pulling away from Casey. He hadn't thought of it at all. Everyone at school knew they were together, so all the girls had backed off, no one dared mess with him when he was dating Casey.

He could always ask a friend, over the years he had grown rather close to this particular girl named Maggie Wolcott, the same one he pretend dated. They were lab partners in Chemistry as sophomores, and she was new to London. Actually, she was new to Canada completely. She grew up in the States, Pennsylvania to be exact. She was the first girl, besides Casey that is, who didn't completely gush over Derek, and he liked that about her. They became rather close friends, most figured they were dating with all the talking they did, but in reality she was someone he could talk to who would not judge him. She was the one who told him if he loved Casey to go for it, because life without love wasn't life at all.

Casey seemed to be thinking the same thing, and turned to Derek. "Ask Maggie! She'll do it, and she never has had and never will have feeling for you!"

Which was true, Maggie's boyfriend was named Cameryn, and he lived back in the states. He had been up to visit plenty of times, including Junior Prom in May. He actually helped Derek and Casey get to go together, by posing as Caseys date while Maggie posed as Dereks. As soon as they left the house they switched to the appropriate dates, and had a blast together. Cameryn was great, and was completely enthralled by the fact that Casey and Derek were some sort of star crossed lovers.

"You read my mind babe. Did they mention anything about Caseys date?" Derek said, looking at his younger brother, who shook his head "no" vigorously.

"Maybe I should ask someone, just to play it safe. But who?" Casey said, leaning back on her hands for support.

"Well, I'm going to call Mags, ask her if she'll be my 'date', and see if she has any ideas. Casey, you should go shower, Nora will be expecting downstairs soon. Edwin, Lizzie, kept Dad and Nora busy. I don't want them to know that I don't even have a date yet." Derek said, getting up from his bed, pushing the two youngest out of his room.

He helped Casey up and gave her a quick kiss before she left the room. Walking over to his desk, he sat down and pulled out his cell phone from the top drawer. Pressing the number three button on his phone, he called Maggie. Yes, she was number three on his speed dial, his dad was number two, behind Casey at number one. The house was number four, followed by Sam at five and Nora at six.

"Hey Derek! Happy birthday!" Came a bubbly voice through his phone. Maggie was ALWAYS happy, even at 7:25 in the morning. Knowing her she had been up for 2 hours, at least, even though it was summer holidays, and was ready for the day.

"Hey Mags, thanks. I have a question..." Derek said before she cut him off.

"You want my to pose as your date tonight at your party because you and Casey still haven't told your parents? I was expecting it, but not so late hun, it is your birthday for gosh sakes." Maggie said laughing. "Yeah, I'll do it. Everyone knows you and Case cant go together, and me being the best friend, besides Sam that is, its sort of my job, don't yah think?"

"Yeah. Sorry I cut it so close, I forgot all about it until today. Honestly. But the other problem is, Casey doesn't have a date, and we were wondering if you knew anyone." Derek said, slightly in awe of Maggies talent of knowing everything.

"Normally I would allow her to borrow Cameryn, but he wont be up until sometime this afternoon. Your party starts at 7, and I don't know if he'll be ready by then. He should be here about 5ish, but he'll want to shower and all before your party. Does she mind if he comes late?" Maggie asked.

"I don't think so. At least he'll be here, and Nora and Dad love him, so that's good." Derek replied. The truth be told, his father and step mom loved both Cameryn and Maggie. They thought that Derek and Maggie had dated for a while, but broke up because they were better off as friends. It would be easy enough to explain that they agreed to go to his party as friends.

"Okay hun. Well, I need to call Cameryn and give him the game plan. What time do you want me over, I can help out around the house, give you love birds some alone time before the party, you know, that type of stuff." Maggie replied, talking in her usual fast manner.

"Um, how about 4. Just bring your stuff and you can get ready with Casey. We all can hang before hand, run some errands for Nora if needed, the usual."

"Okay hun, I'll see you at 4. I'll call if theres any problems with the game plan, okay? I love you Derek, happy birthday!" Maggie said as she was ready to hang up the phone, waiting for Dereks reply.

"Yeah, I love you too Maggie. I'll see you at 4." Derek said as he hung up the phone. Little did he notice that his father was in the room.

"Maggie? Maggie Wolcott, I thought you two broke up?" George asked his startled son. He was leaning in the doorway, smiling at his newly eighteen year old son.

"Yeah, that was Maggie. And yes, were broken up, I just asked her to be my date for my party a few days ago, and she called to let me know she would love to." Derek said, rather hastily.

"Then what was that 'I love you too',at the end of the conversation?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Derek.

"Dad, its Maggie. We dated for over a year, she's one of my best friends. Yeah, I love her, but not like the way I love Ca...other girls, you know?" Derek said, catching himself before he blew it.

"If you say so Derek. Casey's done with the shower by the way. She said you can have it now." George said as he left the room. He, luckily, hadn't noticed Derek almost say he loved Casey.

Derek stood up from his desk, grabbed some clothes for the day, but not for the party. He walked into the bathroom, and hoped into the shower. After a really quick shower, he got out and changed, drying his hair before adding a bit of straightening gel in it. He walked out of the room, and noticed Caseys door open. Knocking this time, he heard her say "Come in" before he entered.

"So, Maggie said she'll go with me. Cameryn's coming up too, I guess she's probably going back down to the states for a bit, she sounded like she was packing. She said she was going to call Cameryn and let him know what was going on, and that he was your date for the night." Derek said, sitting down on Caseys bed. Casey was sitting at her vanity with her curling iron, curling her hair slightly for the party.

"Sounds good to me. When's she coming over? I would really love her to help me pick out something to wear." Casey said, trying to not burn her hand...again.

With Maggie being Derek's best girl friend, Casey had grown rather close to her too. She and Emily were still friends, but they had grown slightly apart during the past two years. Not because they hated each other or anything, mainly due to Emily's switching schools. She had found out about a school for the visual arts, and had gotten in during the beginning of sophomore year. She really enjoyed getting to paint all the time, and loved having friends who enjoyed the same things. The two still went to movies, talked on the phone and hung out, but Casey needed a friend at school, and that's were Maggie came in.

"About four. Is Em coming over early?" Derek asked, leaning towards her desk, trying to catch her face in the mirror.

"No. She had a weekend showing in Toronto, but she's leaving early to be here for awhile, then she's heading back. Somehow they managed to get her hair straight yesterday before the show began, she sent me a picture over my cell. It looks great." Casey said, sucking the tip of her finger, seeing that she had burned it slightly. Derek noticed this and laughed.

"Well I need to go get some breakfast. And coffee, that sound really good right now. I'll tell Nora your still getting ready." Derek said as he exited the room. He headed down the stairs, smelling the faint scent of bacon. Heading toward the kitchen, Marti ran and tackled him.

"Smerek! Happy birthday!" said his 9 year old sister. She too had grown, and was out of her "I'm a cat" phase. She was in 4th grade, and she was somewhat of a flirt, well as big of a flirt you can be at her age.

"Hey Smarti! Thank you!" He said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He walked into the kitchen, sitting Marti down as he got a look from Nora. Grabbing a plate, he pilled on eggs, bacon and French toast, all his favorites.

"So I heard Maggie is coming as your date tonight." Nora said as she was washing some dishes. She gave Derek a smile, and turned back to what she was doing.

"Yeah. No big deal, were just friends. Her friend Cameryn is coming though, I guess he's going to be Caseys date. He a pretty cool guy I guess, at least for someone who likes Casey." Derek snorted. Lizzie and Edwin were sitting at the table too, trying not to laugh at Derek.

As they sat and eat their breakfast, Casey came downstairs and started gushing about Cameryn. It was rather entertaining, because she looked like she was trying way too hard. As she talked about the boy, Derek got a text from Maggie. It read "Cam is a go. I'll be over earlier though, about 2, Casey called and asked. Luvs Mags!"

Derek quietly handed Casey the phone, letting her read the text. It was about 10 o'clock now, and they were done with breakfast long ago. They just sat around the island, talking about the party. A DJ was coming, and Nora asked the two if they would mind making the food run around 4, which was great because Maggie would already be here and she drove an SUV, so they had more room.

The next few hours were filled by cleaning, and random calls asking about the time and place. Derek no longer was much of a partier, and Casey never was. Since they had been together, Derek had slowed down on his party habits, only going out occasionally after big hockey games, and never getting drunk anymore. It wasn't that he wanted people to think he was whipped, even if he was ever so slightly, he just knew if he was going to do anything like that he might as well kiss Casey goodbye. She appreciated it, but let him know it was okay to spend time with is friends at parties, just letting him know she didn't want to deal with him drunk.

Around 2 pm Maggie showed up, with a couple of bags. Two of them were clothes, bringing multiple outfits to pick from, one was her gift for Derek, and the others had some 'American' food in it. Okay, so London was only across Lake Erie from where Maggie used to live, but their were a few things she could get over there that she could get here. The main one being Troyers Potato chips, which she slowly got both Casey and Derek addicted to.

"Hey Maggie!" Nora said as she scooped the tiny girl up in a hug. Maggie was pretty tiny, only about 5'2 or 5'3. She had very long, dark brown hair, with random colored highlights thrown in, and huge green brown eyes. Her nose was pierced and she had multiple holes in her ears (5 in both sides), even a few tattoos, and her styled was mainly vintage looking pieces, with wild prints and a lot of loud jewelry. She was completely different then any girl Derek had ever dated, even though she looked like many of them with her body type.

"Hi Nora! Hi George!" She said giving her a hug. As she pulled away she gave George a quick hug too, before she was bombarded with Marti. "Hello Marti." Maggie said as the small girl jumped on her. Sitting her down she went over and gave Derek a quick hug and a small peck on the cheek, then she hugged Casey.

"How have you been Maggie? What all have you been up to? Its been a while since you have been here." George said as he sat on the couch, Nora sitting next to him. They really did love Maggie, and were very upset when they heard about the 'break up.' But they were seemingly pleased that she still was one of Derek's best friends.

"Oh, this and that. I'm getting ready to head back down to Pennsylvania for a bit before school starts back up. I was supposed to be gone four days ago, but I couldn't miss Dereks eighteenth birthday party. I will be back for Casey's party though, that should be memorable." She said, her eyes glinting at the last part. Derek shot her a 'shut up' look.

"Oh, yes. I forgot you grew up in Pennsylvania. Where are you from again?" Nora said. She hadn't noticed Dereks look.

"Oh, I'm from this really small town on the outskirts of Erie. Its called Harbor Creek. I love it there, the schools pretty big for the town being so small. I think its because the school district is so big. Who knows? Anyways, I brought something for the party. I hope you don't mind, because I don't at all. I'll be restocking when I'm back in Erie, so its no big deal." She said, handing Nora the bags of potato chips. All Nora could do was laugh. She knew that Maggie refused to eat any potato chip that was not Troyers, so she took the bags and thanked her.

"So Maggie, we should probably go upstairs and pick out what we are wearing. We don't need to change now, but we have some time before we have to head out." Casey said, heading for the stairs. Maggie followed, as did Derek. They reached Casey's room with only one interruption, Lizzie and Edwin stopping Maggie for hugs.

Maggie sat her bags down on Caseys bed and pulled her long hair up. Derek sat beside her and soon they were in a conversation on whether to look a little matchy for the party, seeing they were 'dates'. Casey just laughed at them and walked to her closet, pulling out random pieces of clothing, try to decide what looked good.

Eventually Derek walked over to Caseys closet, and was trying to help her find something. Maggie just sat and laughed at Derek's awful taste in clothes.

Derek and Casey were perfect for each other in Maggies mind. Casey mellowed him out, while Derek livened her up. She loved getting to be a part of their relationship, even if it was helping them hide it for the time being. She couldn't believe they still had a whole month ahead of them. She knew that their fighting was harder and harder to do, and was pretty sure that George and Nora suspected something. As much as she loved the two, she couldn't see them making it another month without having to admit to their parents. It was going to be hard enough tonight, trying to pretend they had no interest in each other. All she hoped for was that Dereks jealous tendencies didn't come out. He wanted Casey to look great, basically so he could flaunt it in front of his friends, even if they were not 'together' at the party, and for some reason Maggie hated that idea. She knew if one person made the wrong comment, they would have to face the wrath of Derek Venturi, and she was hoping with every fiber of herself that it didn't happen.

Being snapped out of her daze by being called over to the closet, she dismissed the thoughts of Derek actually fighting tonight. If it was anywhere else, with anyone else parents there, he wouldn't care, but she knew he didn't want to blow their cover. Remembering she had some extra cloths in her bag, she helped pick out an outfit for Casey, using some of Caseys pieces and some of her own.

"Your going to look great Casey!" She exclaimed.

Noticing the time, the three headed downstairs, grabbing the food list from Nora, and headed down town. The party was to start in 3 hours and counting. They all had a feeling thins was going to be quite a night. Maybe good, maybe bad, none of them could really tell what to expect. All they knew was if Derek and Casey could make it through tonight, then they were nearly home free. A month left, and as hard as it was going to be, they knew if they stood a chance, they had to make it through this. Derek silently thanked his lucky stars for a friend like Maggie, she had saved their butts so many times, it was unreal.

The three made it back home for the party, all they needed to do was change and get ready. Tonight was going to be the party of the year, they all knew it. Still hoping and praying nothing bad would happen, Maggie descended the stairs, with Casey behind her. She knew by the look on Dereks face it was not her he was looking at, but it did make it look as if he wasn't gaping at Casey.

"You look beautiful." Was the only thing to make it from Dereks mouth. Maggie gave him a very silent "Thank you," even though the comment was intended mainly towards Casey. If they were going to make his work, she had to play along.

"Both of you look lovely." Nora said, camara in her hand. She managed to get in a few pictures of the three, five or six of just Derek and Maggie, about the same of Derek and Casey and a few of just the two girls.

The party was about to begin, people were showing up and the DJ was already playing. Cameryn had shown up, hugging Maggie then Casey, and giving Derek the 'man hug' ordeal.

Standing back from the crowd of people Derek silently whispered "I love you" to Casey, and she whispered it back. Tonight sure was going to be interesting, and they all hoped that their would be no problems. "Just another month" was all either of them could think at the moment, "Just another month and we'll be together."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long to update. I actually had most of this chapter done and HATED it, so I rewrote the WHOLE thing. I wrote it all in one sitting too, it only took about 2 or so hours...give or take. So now PLEASE REVIEW! I got ten from the last chapter, last I checked, and that was GREAT! I've never had so many reviews for one chapter, unless it was a oneshot, so I liked the feeling! KEEP IT UP!

BTW, Maggie is based on my best friend Alicia. She actually did grow up in Harbor Creek PA, and is adicted to Troyer Chips, as am I, but she moved to UC when we were freshman, and I love her. Shes so bubbly, so I knew she would be a great character for my story. Maggie even looks like Alicia, minus the tatoos and nose ring.

Bexx


	3. The After Life of the Party

**A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed and put me on alerts, its great. Here chapter three its mainly about the party. I hope everyone loves Maggie, she's kind of crazy, but she's so much fun to write about.**

**The chapter titles are all song titles, they all have a meaning behind them:  
1. "No Ordinary Love" by tobyMAC - About Derek and Caseys not ordinary love **

**2. "Caught up in the Middle" by MercyMe- Maggies caught in the middle**

** 3. "The (After) Life of the Party" by Fall Out Boy- About the party, and what happens after.**

**I should probably explain some things. Derek and Casey and Lizzie and Edwin have a three year age difference, instead of I believe the five year on the show. Derek and Casey will be seniors the next year of school, even though they are turning 18 in summer time. I know of some seniors that have that lovely experience this year, so it seemed realistic to me. Maggie is just a friend, as is Cameryn, so don't think they will break Derek and Casey up, it wont happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xXx Chapter Three xXx

The party had started about and hour ago. Somehow they had managed to fit nearly 200 people into the Venturi/MacDonald residence, much to the amazement of Nora and George. Not a single person dared to show up wasted this time, mainly due to Derek putting the fear of God into them, so the party was pretty calm...at least calm for a Derek Venturi party. Casey spent most of the night dancing with Cameryn, Sam and Emily, who showed up 40 minutes late, but still came. Maggie was trying her hardest to seem like a good date to Derek but found it hard to play, seeing that everyone knew about Derek and Casey. The funny thing is, most people expected Derek and Casey to go together to the party, no realizing that their parents would be there.

Derek himself was rather busy. He was trying to find the time to hang out with some of his hockey buddies, make it look like Maggie was his date, and play host. He also wanted to spend some time with Casey, but the only way that would happen was if Emily, Cameryn or Maggie made some sort of distraction for Nora and George. Edwin and Lizzie were doing a good job keeping them busy for the most part, but they always seemed to find their way back in just as Derek was about to kiss his girlfriend. That wouldn't have been good, not at all, there was no possible way to explain that to them at the moment, so they never really had much of a chance to spend "quality time" together.

Somewhere around 9:30 the music stopped, which upset most until they saw what was happening. George and Nora were ushering out a rather large cake that said "Happy 18th Birthday Derek" across it in green icing. So it was a little cliched, but it was a very nice sentiment. Someone pushed Derek towards the cake, and with Casey to his left and Maggie to his right, he blew out the candles. Everyone cheered, and someone started yelling speech. Now, Derek may be cocky and arrogant, but public speaking wasn't his forte, he left that one to Casey. Looking over to Casey, then to Maggie, he rolled his eyes an told everyone to shut up. George and Nora gave him a small smile, and told him he could make it short if he wanted to, and not to worry about it. Giving a small laugh, and taking a huge gulp, he turned to his audience, nearly 200 people he had grown up with over the past 18 years.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He started, getting some applause. "Everyone having some fun tonight," more applause erupted, "well, I am too. So, I'd first like to thank my dad George, who somehow got me through these 18 years alive. Even though we may fight, and it seems like I never listen, I do Dad, don't worry." That got a couple of "awes" from the girls in the room, Casey and Maggie included.

"Next, Edwin and Smarti, you two drive me nuts, and sometimes its all I can do to handle you guys, but your my siblings and I love you both." more awes from the girls.

"Nora, Nora, Nora... Your a great mom. I'm happy my dad married you, even though he didn't tell me until after you were engaged, and I was a real pain in the ass for a while. You have changed this family, made us Venturi men better men Thank you." Nora smiled at him, her eyes were getting teary.

"Lizzie, you and Edwin need to stop making your secret plans against me, seriously, you should stop. Your a cool kid, even for all the annoying things you help Ed do, and I'm happy your my step-sister." he said, turning his attention down to Casey,

"Casey, all I can really say is thank you at the moment. If it wasn't for you, I'm not really sure what would have happened in my life. We fight, a lot, and we may not always see eye to eye, but you have driven me to be a much better person, to be someone who cares about things outside of hockey and girls, and I'm very grateful for that." He said, taking her hand and giving it a kiss. Caseys eyes were swollen with tears, and she gave him a hug, right there in front of their parents, not really caring. He hugged her back, but quickly parted from her, trying not to linger for long.

"All the guys from hockey, you guys rock. Maggie, thanks for being there all those times, you too Cameryn. Sam, couldn't have done it without you, probably couldn't have done it without Emily either. So, here is to my 18th birthday... lets eat cake now." He said laughing, and turning back to his cake. He got applause again, and some of his hockey buddies started chanting "D-Rock".

The party got back into full swing as the DJ started the music again. Finally Derek had some free time to spend with Casey, even though Maggie, Cameryn, Emily and Sam were there. The group sat down on around the table, eating their cake and talking about the party. Nora and George had gone upstairs to put Marti to bed after she got some cake, so they had about 30 minutes of parent free time. Derek used this opportunity to full advantage, and sat right next to Casey, with his free arm wrapped around her shoulder. Casey smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss before leaning her head on his shoulder. Emily, being Emily, couldn't resist and took a picture of them. Maggie sat with Cameryn, eating cake and eagerly talked away with Emily, while Sam and Cameryn talked about some video game on XBOX 360. Casey and Derek just sat there, relived for once Marti was a hard person to put to bed.

After 15 minutes of talking, they made their way back to the dance floor, having a ball. People were dancing and talking away between the loud music. Everything seemed to slow down suddenly, mainly due to the music switching from fast pace, to a slow song. A few guys groaned, knowing that their girls would insist on dancing, and some girls whined, knowing they had no one to dance with. Maggie looked at Derek, expecting that she would have to dance with him, seeing as she was his date. Derek wasn't looking back at her though, he was looking at Casey, who herself had been looking at the stairs leading to their parents.

"Derek, just dance with Casey. I'll dance with Cameryn, and if your parents come down, we can just switch, it'll be easy." Maggie said, holding onto Dereks arm, giving him a comforting smile.

"Hey Ed!" Derek called at his younger brother, who had been trying to talk up some junior girl, "Watch out for Dad and Nora.", he said as he pulled Casey towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes, sir!" Edwin said with a mock salute.

Casey had her arms around Dereks neck, her head resting in his chest. Emily was dancing with Sam, talking about school and her art show. Maggie was with Cameryn, happy to be back in the arms of her beloved long time boyfriend. The room was nearly silent, except for the music playing in the background, and for once Casey and Derek felt as if everything was right with the world. The song ended, and the music picked back up. Everyone had gone back to their crazy dancing, except Derek and Casey, who just stood there in each others arms until they heard foot steps coming down the stairs. Separating quickly, and giving each other a longing glance, they went back to their friends and started dancing like the rest of the crowd.

The party went on for a little while longer, and around 11:30 people started leaving. Eventually the only guest left were Maggie, Cameryn, Emily and Sam, who stood their with Casey and Derek talking. The house did not look like a disaster, surprisingly, and Nora and George said they could take care of it in the morning. The group of friends said their goodbyes, and Maggie promised to call when she got down to Harbor Creek, just to let everyone now she was okay. Derek headed upstairs, completely exhausted from the nights events. Casey followed him upstairs, feeling very tired herself. Walking to his door, she leaned in and gave him a kiss before heading to her room. Derek called her beck before she managed to make it to her room.

"I'll be over twenty, I promise. Just let me change into something more comfortable, get out of these stupid party clothes" He whispered into her ear. Casey gave him a small smile, kissing him again, and walked back into her room.

Casey entered her room, and grabbed a box from in her closet. She remembered what he said he wanted for his party. He was very decisive about it too, something tiny, black and lacy. She changed quickly, reapplied her lip gloss, and sat on the bed. She heard foot steps come from the hall, and a small knock on her door, before Derek opened it up and walked in. He stood there, shocked and slightly amazed. "Damn." Was the only thing he said with one of his trademark smirks on his face.

"You said this is what you wanted. So here it is." Casey said, pulling him onto the bed.

Casey was on top of him, and they were defiantly making out. As this was happening, memories came flooding back.

_Casey and Derek had been secretly dating for nine months. They spent almost every night 'studying' together, seeing that they had to somehow convince Nora and George that they didn't mind spending time together. They hadn't gone past kissing at this point, even though they spent nearly every night in one another's bed. It was their way of spending time together, just being able to sit and talk. Derek defiantly had wanted more of a physical relationship too, but he wasn't going to push Casey into anything. Casey knew Derek was defiantly not a virgin, but she also knew he was very safe in all his sexual endeavors, so she wasn't worried about getting anything. They had talked about it, and decided when the time was right and Casey was sure it was what she wanted, that it would happen._

_One day, about two weeks before school was done, Casey and Derek were having their normal homework session. Only this time, they were really doing homework. Finals were coming up, and they needed to buckle down on the studying. They were Caseys room, seeing it was the cleaner of the two. Derek was surrounded by books, everything from Chemistry to World History, with a few random books he wanted to look over from his Literature class, while Casey took solace on her bed, sprawled out and reading some notes from Geometry. She should have been reading something about congruent angles, but she couldn't focus._

_"I think I'm ready." She said, knowing fully that Derek probably had no idea what she was talking about. Seeing the confused look on his face, she moved to sitting position, making room for him to sit next to her._

_"Casey, your ready for this. Its just finals, you will be fine." He told her reassuringly, still being completely clueless._

_  
"That's not what I meant. I meant that I think I'm ready for...us...to, you know, have sex..." Her voice trailed off, her face was bright red, and she was acting like some shy little girl, not the fierce Casey MacDonald she normally was._

_Derek was shocked by this, he did want them to, but he didn't want her to feel like they had to. It was completely up to her, and she just said she was ready...on second thought, she said she thought she was ready. That sat uneasily with Derek, because if they were going to have sex, he wanted her to be completely sure about it._

_"No, Casey. We don't have to, not yet." Derek said, knowing it was the right thing. She did say she thought she was ready, not that she was ready, and it kind of scared him._

_"Derek, I know your trying to be a gentleman, and I appreciate that." She said taking his hand, forcing him to look at her."I'm ready to do this. I love you, and I want you to have all of me, every last fiber. I want to do this, I feel I need to do this, because what happens if Mom and George find out, and we get separated, and we never have the chance. I want you to be my first, and my last."_

_"Casey..."Derek trailed off by her mouth quickly covering his. She pulled him more towards him, with some unknown strength._

_"Are you sure?" He murmured between kisses. All he got back was a even more amazing kiss, and he knew his answer._

_Before they got to anything, Casey walked over to her door and locked it. She turned on her radio, making it loud enough for no one to hear their bedroom escapades, but not loud enough to have someone knocking on the door anytime soon. Sitting back on her bed, she was very nervous. Of all the things she had heard about Derek, his bedroom abilities had been one she was very interested in. Apparently he knew what he was doing, then again, she was a virgin, and she was afraid it would hurt worse._

_Before she knew it, he was on top of her, tracing her curves with his fingers. The look in his eyes was one of true and pure love, and all her apprehensions disappeared. They took their time, not wanting to rush things. Eventually the only thing keeping them from being one was the reservations in Dereks eyes. Casey held tightly around his neck, locking eyes with him, and nodded. With that, he was inside her. Pain pulsated through her body, and she clutched his back for dear life. She didn't scream, just let out a small whimper, and closed her eyes tightly._

_"I love you Casey." Derek reassured her, kissing her softly._

_"I love you too, Derek." Casey said back, slowly succumbing to the pain._

_He was gentle and loving the whole rest of the night. He never made her feel anything except pure love, and she was grateful for that._

Casey know lay underneath him again, only this time she felt as if she was really enjoying it. Not that she didn't enjoy it their first time, because she did. She was no longer in pain any more, and found that it was much more enjoyable when you could think about things besides the pain.

Derek smiled at her sweetly, like he always did when they were together. He loved Casey so much, and he was so happy to be her, even though it was a secret from their parents. He knew that they would have to tell them soon, and he was afraid he would no longer be able to do things like this with Casey. That even though it seemed like it was going to go on forever, that in a month it could all be torn away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock now read 2:30 am, and Casey lay stretched out over Derek, their bodies still covered in each others sweat. They were talking, much like they did every time after they had sex.

"One more month Der, one more month and no more hiding." Casey said heavily, she was very tired from all of the nights 'activities'.

"I know. Or one more month until I could lose you. I know you don't think they will separate us, but I'm not so sure about that." Derek confided in her.

"Don't think about that now. Just think about where we are and what we are tonight. Please, for me... I don't want to think about any of that stuff anyways. Its too scary." Casey replied before falling into a slumber.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said, wrapping his arms around her. His mind still couldn't get the thoughts of losing her out, but he just kept reminding himself that all would be okay.

"I love you Derek. Happy Birthday." Casey mumbled, half asleep.

"I love you too Casey." Derek replied, and with that he fell to sleep, not letting his plaguing thoughts ruin this moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yea, I needed to do a flashback somewhere, so why not there. At least it explains more of the relationship, which will be explained further in future chapters. I know Dereks all sappy in this chapter... but I just see him as someone who acts all tough but is as soft as a marshmallow on the inside. Look at how he treats Marti in the show, he really cares a lot about her, and he's such a softy with her, so why wouldn't he be with Casey? He would, we all know it. :)**

** Bexx **

**p.s: I'm sorry my chapters are so long... I personally prefer to read longer chapter stories, so I guess that why I write longer chapters.**


	4. We are one Tonight

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, over ten for the last chapter! Heck yes! You guys are great, really, you all rock. 

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, XBOX 360, iPOD and iTUNES, the Toronto Maple Leafs or the Pittsburgh Penguins, I simply borrow.

Chapter Title: "We Are one Tonight" by Switchfoot. Its just kind of about all the things Derek and Casey have been through, and even if the whole world doesn't understand, that they still love each other and consider themselves as one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xXx Chapter 4 xXx

It had been three days since the party. Casey had spent most of the time doing her summer reading for her advance senior lit class, occasionally taking a break to spend time with Derek in the comforts of his room. They discussed the possibilities of George and Nora knowing about them already, after the nice speech Derek gave, but neither of them had been questioned, so they were really worrying about it. Maggie had called from Harbor Creek, apparently things were fine in the states and as much as she had missed her home, she was missing London too.

The conversation with Maggie had brought back memories to both Casey and Derek. If it wasn't due to her prodding, they probably would still be pretending to hate each other. It all really started sophomore year, Maggie had just moved here from Harbor Creek, and she was now the new girl, and Casey no longer lived with that title. She was kind of out there, with her crazy colors in her hair, to her piercing and tattoos. Unlike all the other girls in school (with the exception of Casey), she never fawned over Derek. He tried, of course, to get her to go out with him, but she flat out refused, saying she couldn't date someone who was so clearly in love. She had only been in school a month, but she noticed how Derek looked at Casey, how he talked about her, how he seemed to know everything about her but insisted that he hated her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I don't get what you mean by "in love" Maggie." Derek whispered to her in their Chemistry class. Seating was alphabetical, so they ended up sitting with each other._

_Not wanting to get caught, she decided to write him a note instead of talking in class. It was easy enough, it actually looked like she was taking notes like they were supposed to._

_Derek, hello! I've only been here, like what, a month, and I can clearly see that your not interested in me. If you have yet to realize it, its because your too scared to admit it to yourself. -Mags_

_Reading the note in confusion, he quickly wrote her back._

_Mags, I have NO IDEA what your talking about, much less who. What do you mean I'm scared? I'm Derek Venturi, I'm never scared. -D_

_Maggie giggled at this, rolling her eyes. Derek was a lot of things, and stupid wasn't one of them._

_D, Denial doesn't look good on you hun. You know WHO I'm talking about... c'mon think about it. She's stands about 5'6, long dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, you talk about her all the time... I'm not stupid hun, neither are you, so quit playing it. -Mags_

_As Derek read that note, his face turned a deep shade of red. Okay, so maybe he had SOME feelings for Casey, but she hated him, and made it very clear. Sure, he was the who started all their fighting, mainly due to the fact that he knew he couldn't have her. She was the one girl who he couldn't have, and he hated it. She was smart, beautiful, kind, funny, everything the perfect girl should be, and he had found her. The only reason he never went after her was because of the fact their parents were married._

_Mag, I am not in love with Casey. What the hell gave you that idea? Even if I was, it would never work, our parents are married, don't you see something wrong in that?-D_

_Giving him a slight smirk which turned into a bright smile, she handed him the note back. It was plain, simple and to the point._

_Der, stranger things have happened. Just because your parents got married doesn't mean you cant have your perfect ending too. This isn't the time or place to talk about this. You have my cell number, call tonight and we'll talk. -Maggie_

_Derek read and reread the note several time before he actually called her. It was pretty late, but she didn't mind. Maggie knew that he needed someone to talk to, someone who wasn't going to judge, someone who would listen to whatever he had to say, and she never minded being that person._

_Over the next two weeks, they would have their late night conversations nearly every night. They weren't always about how he felt about Casey, sometimes they were just about school, music, movies, and even hockey (Maggie was a Pittsburgh Penguins fan, much to the dismay of Derek.) Whenever Casey would get brought up though, it was always the main topic of the night. Maggie had convinced him to lay off a bit, not to try and be such a jerk to her all the time. Casey had started being nicer too, until she thought Derek and Maggie were dating, and she went back to her being mean._

_"I cant believe your dating Maggie." Casey groaned loudly one day at the breakfast table. Derek hadn't even heard about this, but decided it be best that he didn't deny it too quickly._

_"Maggie? The one you talk to all the time Derek? Why didn't you tell us?" His father said, eyeing him suspiciously._

_"I didn't think it would last much longer then a day, but I guess I was wrong." Derek said, sitting across from a visibly angry Casey._

_"You had to go and date the one girl besides Emily that I have actually been able to really get along with. Why?" Casey said huffily._

_"I don't know Casey. Why do you even care?" Derek shot back, not angry, just intrigued._

_"I... um.. I don't. I could care less." Casey said before she got up from the table and headed to her room. Today was Saturday, so they didn't have school._

_Derek got up too, and followed Casey to her room. Just as he was about to knock on her door, his cell phone went off in his pocket. Looking at the id, he saw it was Maggie, and decided to go to his room and answer it._

_"Hey, Maggie. Um, since when have we been dating?" Derek asked, confused about the whole ordeal._

_"I called to ask you! Why would I date you? Your in love with Casey, remember?" Maggie asked, kind of laughing._

_"I don't know who started this. But I'm slightly pissed. Now Casey wont talk to me!"_

_"That's not good lover-boy. Just go and talk to her now, tell her we aren't together." Maggie suggested._

_"How do you suppose I'll get her to believe me?" Derek asked, hoping Maggie wouldn't give him the answer he half expected to hear._

_"What have I been telling you the past two weeks? Just tell he you love her, doll. Don't be mean about it, be nice and kind." Maggie answered, Derek could tell by her voice she was smiling._

_"I don't think so. Any other ideas?" He asked._

_"Yeah, one." Maggie trailed off._

_"What?" He asked anxiously._

_"Kiss her." Maggie said before the line went dead._

_Derek sat there in disbelief. If this is what it was going to take, to finally get Casey, it might just work. He silently thanked God for Maggie and her wonderful ideas before heading out of his room. Pausing before he knocked on Casey door, breathing in deeply. He put his fist up to the door, but before he got the chance to knock, Casey opened it, looking like she was ready to go somewhere._

_"What do you want?" She as quietly, try to avoid his gaze._

_Grabbing Caseys arm and shoving her back into the room, he shut the door behind himself._

_"What the hell Derek? I need to leave, I have plans with Emily." Casey said, reaching for the door._

_"Casey, I have something to tell you." Derek yelled, making Casey jump._

_"I don't have time for your little issues Derek, I have-" Was all she managed to get out before Derek had pushed her up against her door, crashing his lips into hers._

_A first Casey was in shock. Her eyes were wide, and every muscle in her body was telling to push him off of her, but she couldn't. She melted in the kiss, not even realizing what was going on. Derek pulled away first, looking into her eyes._

_"What the hell was that for Derek?" Casey asked, confused._

_"I've been wanting to do that for a long time. I guess I just needed to, I'm sorry if it freaked you out a bit." He said, moving away a bit._

_"What about Maggie?" Casey asked, still confused but missing Dereks body being so close._

_"We were never going out. We just talk a lot, she gives great advice."_

_"Oh really? Like what?" Casey said, smiling mischievously._

_"She told me to do this for one," He said as he gave a small kiss before continuing. "she also helped me realize this. I should have told you a long time ago Case, I should have told you every day since we met. I love you Casey."_

_"Wow. That's a lot to take in in one day..." Was all she could say before her voice trailed off. It was heartbreaking to Derek, he just laid his everything out there and she didn't feel the same. Sighing heavily, he pulled away from Casey, shaking his head in a effort to tell her never mind. Pulling him back to her, she smiled at him._

_"Where do you think your going?" She smiled, before kissing him deeply. They stood there, pressing into the door, making out for a few minutes until they couldn't breath anymore._

_"Casey, I just told you that I love you, and all you do is kiss me. I know I'm a great kisser and all, but I'm not going to just let you kiss me without having some sort of commitment. I know, I'm Derek Venturi, I don't have girlfriends, but I care about you more then all the other girls... and... I sound really stupid right now." Derek said, laughing._

_"Derek. You never gave me a chance to even finish what I was going to say." Casey said, looking a bit hurt._

_"Okay, Case, what is it?" Derek asked, still holding her waist in his hands._

_"I love you too. I always have." Casey said, giving him a small kiss._

_"Really?"_

_"Yea, really."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maggie had truly been a life savor. She even agreed to pretend to be Derek's girlfriend, mainly so Nora and George wouldn't be able to catch on easily. They "dated" until January of their Junior year, and even went to prom together after their "break-up". She had easily became a very important person in the MacDonald-Venturi family, being Dereks first long time "girl friend", and Caseys new best friend. Maggie had spent holidays with them, gone to diners and parties, all the things girlfriends should do. She never got too into it though, just hand holding and cheek kissing. The only time she ever kissed him on the lips was at a holiday party at Dereks aunts once, and that was due to them getting caught under the mistletoe. They tired to make it look convincing, like they really enjoyed it, and both were blushing desperately when it was done. Everyone took this as a sign of love, but it was actually major embarrassment. What's worse then kissing your best friend who is totally in love with someone else who is standing in the room? Not much. Derek did manage to make it up to Casey later, at home in the privacy of her bedroom later that night.

Casey never hated Maggie for pretending to date Derek, because she knew if she didn't have to, she wouldn't. It was great though, because she was friends with Maggie and she knew she would never try anything. Cameryn was great too, when Maggie first told him about the whole Casey and Derek thing, he asked how he could help. He wasn't even mad that Maggie was pretending to date Derek, he found it rather amusing actually. It was even his idea about the prom thing.

Senior/Junior Prom, the highlight of junior year. It was being held in some ballroom in a hotel, and it was supposed to be perfect. The only problem was how Derek and Casey would be able to spend the whole night together, do all the couple things, and not let their parents find out. It seemed impossible, until Cameryn stepped in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Guys, it simple really. I'll go with Casey, Maggie will go with Derek. Or at least that's what we tell your parents. We show up to your house, do the whole picture thing, and leave together. Once we leave, and we are safely a way from your parents, we switch dates. It couldn't be any more simple." Cameryn told them, two days before prom. Maggie and Casey already had dresses, and they were sitting in the Tuxedo Shop in the mall, the guys going through finale fittings._

_"I don't know Cameryn. I mean, don't you think it will be a little obvious to Mom and George when the picture get sent back and there of me and Derek... not me and you?" Casey asked, slipping her green tea._

_"Casey, Cameryn is right. We'll just have to be careful. Get two sets of picture, one of you and Cameryn, and one of you and Derek. The ones of you and Cameryn can get sent to your house, while the ones of you two can go to mine. I'll just give them to you, no problem." Maggie said, inspecting her newly manicured nails. She wasn't one for getting her nails done, but it was prom._

_"Case, it will work. Trust the man, would you!" Derek said, coming out of his changing room. He was going to get the classic black tux, but after much consideration, and a few threats from Casey, he decided instead of the traditional white shirt, black vest and tie, to go with black shirt, black vest and white tie. It looked classy, and if he said so himself, pretty damn hot._

_"Okay Derek. We'll do it. But if we caught, I'll kill you." Casey said, trying to look mad, but instead coming off as completely harmless._

_Prom night was finally here. Casey and Maggie spent the better half of their day at the salon, getting their hair and make up done. Derek spent his day with Cameryn, playing some XBOX 360, doing "guy" stuff, and trying to avoid the girls. It wasn't until Casey and Maggies got the MacDonald-Venturi residence that Derek was even aloud home. The girls were locked in Caseys room, dressing and doing last minute prep. Derek and Cameryn were already dressed and down stairs, watching a hockey game, waiting for the girls to come down stairs._

_Lizzie ran down the stairs, prepared to make the announcement that the girls were ready. Following slowly behind her were Maggie and Casey, looking stunning. _

_Caseys dress was a deep emerald green. It was halter cut, with crystals and sequins lining the neck and v-cut of the dress, heavy around the cut, but fading as it went out. The skirt was your typical Cinderella skirt, only it was as dramatic as most people would do. Her long hair was in an up do, all sorts of curls pinned up with bobby pins that had green gems on them. She wore her make up dark, to match dress. The jewelry she wore was all black fake diamonds, but they looked beautiful._

_Maggies dress, on the other hand, the polar opposite. Most people would never consider it a "Prom" dress, it was the least traditional dress ever. It was an orange-pink strapless floor length dress. The bodice was fitted, and it had black beading on it. Just to make it more Maggie, she had a zebra stripped waist altered into the dress. The skirt, flowy with a slit up the side, continued the black beading along the bottom. Her hair had a billion braids in it, some were lose, some were tight and curled, They were all pinned up, making her hair look very dramatic. She wore white plastic jewelry, and looked completely untraditional. Her make up was just as unexpected, her eyes were covered in bright pink shadow, heavily lined with black eyeliner and mascara. She looked like she was going to some crazy party at a club, not her junior prom, but she was Maggie, so it worked._

_The guys stood their in awe, jaws gaped, eyes wide. They handed their "dates" their corsages, and posed for pictures that Nora readily took. After a few minutes of picture, they easily got bored, and decided to leave for diner._

_The rest of the night went perfectly. Their plan worked fabulously, and Nora and George were none the smarter about their eldest, once again._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting closer to Caseys birthday. They actually had in mostly planned how they were going to tell Nora and George. The plan was to let them know at the diner they were going to before Casey's party, that way they really couldn't cancel the party, and they would be alone.

The were prepared for the worst though, Derek had already talked to Sam about moving in there, and his parents were more then willing to allow him if need be. Sam had six sisters, five of which were either married or in college, and one was still home, only because she was still in high school, so they had open room. Sams parents knew about Derek and Casey, and they supported them whole heartedly. They even said that Casey could move in too if she needed, but Derek insisted that would not be necessary.

Casey had made plans too, she had been helping teach classes at the studio, and was getting paid rather well for it. She figured with all the money she had saved up over the past few months, that if they needed to, they could get an apartment somewhere here in London. They could both continue to work, and finish up their senior year in high school. Then they would both go to college, seeing that they could manage scholarships and grants. Casey had it all planned out, it every detail. If this was what they were going to have to do, then they would do it.

And then there was the least likely of plans. Nora and George would be completely okay with it, and they would continue to live at home, and go about their lives normally. They would finish their senior year, go to college, and eventually, someday probably get married. It seemed highly unlikely that this would work out, but they never knew until they tried.

Lizzie and Edwin knew about their plans, and they were very insistent that Nora and George would be supportive. It was obvious that Casey and Derek loved each other, and if they couldn't see that, they must seriously be blind. Maybe it was because they thought that Casey and Derek had yet to figure it out themselves. Or it could be that they were just be in denial about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was Christmas Day, Casey and Derek were juniors in high school. Derek had been dating Maggie Wolcott for over a year now, and George and Nora were so proud that he was finally maturing in his relationships. A few days ago they were at a Christmas party, and Maggie and Derek had been caught under the mistletoe, Derek may hate PDA, but he kissed Maggie anyways. It was sweet, and they both were undeniably blushing after it happened._

_The time was 9:30, and they had all just finished their traditional Christmas breakfast of waffles, bacon, eggs and sausage. Now they had settled around the Christmas tree, passing out their gifts. Maggie had shown up, and was sitting on the arm of Dereks chair. She had become a major part of the family in the past year, and she had gotten the whole family gifts. Derek sat in his chair, waiting for his gifts, while Casey sat on the floor in front of him, leaning on his knees for support. The three were in some sort of conversation, while Marti, Lizzie and Edwin exclaimed excitedly about their many gifts. This year Derek and Casey both asked for not so many of the small little things, just something nice and a little more expensive, something 17 year old would enjoy. Both of them got their wishes, Derek receiving a new DVD camcorder, while Casey got a new digital camera. They both received $150 dollar gift cards for iTUNES, seeing that they both got iPODS for their seventeenth birthdays._

_Maggies gifts were very nice. She gave Marti a stuffed giraffe that was bigger then her, which made everyone laugh. Edwin got a book of songs to go along with the guitar he had gotten from his father and Nora. She gave Lizzie passes to a major league soccer game, which Maggie insisted her father had gave her, but she knew Lizzie would love them a whole lot more. She gave Casey a very pretty jewelry box, which had her name inscribed on the top, and her first piece of jewelry to go inside of it. It was a necklace that had ballet slippers on it, and her birthstone was in it. It was very beautiful. Dereks gift was really nice too. She gave him tickets to a Toronto Maple Leafs game (and they were playing the Penguins, so Maggie got a laugh out of it...), and she also gave him a 100 dollar gift certificate to the sports apparel store in the mall. Nora and George got tickets to an upcoming show at the theater in Toronto, which she knew Nora would love because she had been talking about it for months._

_Everyone thanked Maggie for her generous gifts, and insisted that she had spent entirely too much on them. Maggie was very insistent that they all just except the gifts, after all they ha done for her in the past year, it was the least she could do._

_After all the gifts seemed to be handed out, their still lay three small boxes underneath the tree. One said "To Maggie, Love Always, Derek.", and George handed it up to her. Maggie opened the box, and smiled when she saw it was a necklace that had a Husky on it. She giggled slightly, seeing that back in Pennsylvania, her schools mascot was a Husky, and she dearly missed Harbor Creek, even though she had been in London for over a year at this point. It was also nice, because when she was a child, they had a husky dog named Sophie, but she died from cancer when Maggie was 13, and she had loved that dog so much. No one else, besides Casey, got why her necklace had that dog on it, but it was special to her._

_The other boxes still laid underneath the tree, the next one was from Casey to Derek. As he opened the box, he saw a small pendant on a gold chain. It was crossed hockey sticks with a puck behind it, his number, 18, was in the middle. He smiled fondly at Casey, before reaching down and giving her a huge hug, kissing her on the cheek quickly before anyone noticed. Finally it was down to one box, Dereks gift to Casey. The box was slightly bigger then Maggies, and she was full aware why. She actually helped Derek pick out the gift, after he insisted he had no idea what to get her. Inside the box was a set of very small diamond earrings and a matching necklace, on a simple silver chain. Caseys jaw dropped when she saw what was in the box, and turned up to Derek, telling him he shouldn't have gotten her this._

_"It's no big deal, Case. You deserve them, so just take them." Derek said, waving his hands no as she tried to hand him the box._

_"Oh Derek." She managed to force out before jumping up and giving him a hug, suppressing the need to kiss him in front of everyone._

_"Seriously Casey. I knew you would love them, so I had to get it for you." Derek laughed, his voice muffled by being squeezed to death by Casey._

_After all the gift paper was cleaned up, and everyone had been fully enjoying their gifts, George and Nora snuck into the kitchen, and started on a simple lunch. They ended up in a interesting conversation during this process._

_"I cant believe Derek. Caseys gift must have cost somewhere around $300 dollars." Nora said, pulling out the bread from the breadbox on the counter._

_"If not more. It was defiantly more expensive then his gift for Maggie though. Odd, isn't it? He spent more on his step sister then his girlfriend." George said, helping Nora make some sandwiches._

_"Well, that doesn't mean anything George. Maybe its just his way of apologizing for being so awful to her the past few years."_

_"Well, I know my son, and he doesn't part with money that easily. Unless it is something very important to him."_

_"What are you getting at George? Do you think..." Nora trailed off._

_"That Dereks cares a lot about Casey? Well, I'm not sure. It is a possibility, have you ever noticed they way he looks at her, or how he talks to her lately?" George responded._

_"Well... yes I have noticed, but George. Think about it, they are step siblings, and even though there is technically nothing wrong with it, its not something looked very well upon." Nora said, looking at her husband._

_"All I'm saying is that they are hormonal teenagers, Nora. And I know my son better then you think, I can tell when he cares about someone.■ George insisted._

_"George, your not saying you would condone them, are you? Because if anything ever did happen, it could be really messy around here if it didn't work out."_

_"I'm not saying I would condone it. I am saying that if it ever happens, we would have a lot of thinking to do. We just can't tell them they can't date each other, because it would just drive them to sneak around behind our backs. But Derek is dating Maggie, and they are very happy, so lets not get all worked up about this right now. If it ever happens, we will deal with it there and then. So lets not get all worked up over something that hasn't even happened, okay?" George told Nora._

_"Okay dear. I just can't help but think..." Nora said before George cut her off._

_"Stop worrying about them, they're good kids with good heads on their shoulders, so don't worry." George said as he ushered his wife out of the kitchen, plate of sandwiches in hand._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Nora and George weren't completely clueless, but they just chose to deny the signs. Even after Derek and Maggie broke up, and Derek and Casey started hanging out a lot more, they never really thought much more about it. Maybe it was wishful thinking, that Derek and Casey had finally come to see that no matter how much fighting they did, that they were still going to be living together in this house as a family. Even though the parents knew that neither one of them thought of each other as a sibling, even if they were stepsiblings. They knew that Casey thought of Marti and Edwin as her stepsiblings, and Derek thought of Lizzie as his stepsister, but to each other, the other was just the other 17-year-old that lived in the house. They were more of friends then siblings anyway, they hardly even called each other brother or sister, and when they did it was really sarcastic, like they never really meant it.

Casey was soon going to be 18, like Derek. Her party was going to be a lot smaller then Dereks, she didn't want it to be made a fuss of. Some of her friends from Toronto would be coming, and about 20 or so kids from school would also be coming. Seeing that it was then when they were letting George and Nora know, they didn't want a huge raging party, just a lot of their close friends who were very supportive of their relationship. It was sort of a way to play the sympathy card, but they were unsure if it would actually work.

Casey was in her room, going over the newspaper, looking at apartment ads, just incase their parents weren't so understanding. Derek walked into her room, shutting the door behind him, and laid down on her bed with a big sigh.

"What's wrong Der?" Casey asked, setting her paper down, her eyebrows furrowed in trying to figure out Derek's sullen demeanor.

"Have you ever thought that Dad and Nora might already know, and they don't want to say anything until we tell them?" Derek asked, his voice was completely serious.

"Of course I have. But that's so unlike my mother, she likes to know everything I have going on in my life. I'm sure she would have questioned me about it before now." Casey said, moving to lay her head on Dereks chest.

"I know, my dad's the same way. Maybe they want to give us some type of privacy." Derek sighed deeply again. This was so confusing.

"Maybe." Casey said, leaning up and giving Derek a small kiss.

"Well, after what all I said at my party, I'm surprise they didn't bombard us then and there." He laughed.

"I think we might be underestimating them Der. They might not be as objective to this as we think they would be." Casey said softly.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Derek said, before he gave Casey another kiss. "I should get going. Don't want to look suspicious."

"Okay. I'll see you at diner." Casey said, sitting up and refocusing her attention back to her paper.

"Yea, I'll see you then. I love you." Derek said, walking to the door.

"I love you too." Casey said, looking up at him, smiling brightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's freaking 11 pages. And just over 5,000 words... that was my goal, 5,000 words. Sorry there wasn't much Casey and Derek interaction, but a lot got explained through the use of flashbacks... See, Nora and George aren't completely oblivious, just slightly. At least they have noticed how they treat each other, and how fond of each other they are. They just haven't completely pieced it all together yet. Hehe. Its great, I know. lol. Do your part and review!!!! THANKS!

Bexx


	5. I'm for You

A/N: This chapter is pretty dramatic, some crazy things you would never expect... seriously. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are pretty freaking awesome. 

Disclaimer: I don't won LWD... if I did, it would be different... I promise...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xXx Chapter 5 xXx

The days continued to Casey's birthday. Both her and Derek were getting very apprehensive and irritable, but instead of lashing out at others, their fighting seemed to be directed towards each other. Nora and George simply assumed it was because they, in fact, were Casey and Derek, and even though their resentment towards each other had subsided quite a bit in the past few years, that it wasn't completely gone.

Whenever they would have their little disagreements, they would tend to stay away from their olds ways of name calling and harassing each other about whatever annoying traits they held. The fights were generally about small things, like who needed the car and what they were going to watch on TV, or what movie they were going to see. Neither of them took it to the personal level, and they always apologized right away, not wanting anything to effect their relationship.

Things were going great, except for the few random fight they had. Caseys party was planned for the next week, on her birthday. Derek and Casey decided to take their parents out to a late lunch before the party, and planned on telling them just before they entered the house, which would be full of guest at the time. If the plan worked, Nora and George wouldn't have time to say anything before they entered the house and were surrounded by Casey and Derek's friends, all of which were very supportive of their relationship. It seemed like it could work, that George and Nora would see everyone who had been so supportive throughout their relationship.

Casey went about her days normally. She had gotten the new habit of going out for walks when she was feeling especially stressed about the situation. Her cell phone bill would probably be crazy with how much she called Maggie, who was still in Harbor Creek, and Emily, who was constantly in Toronto for some sort of art show. Both girls were such great friends, almost always dropping whatever it was they were doing to talk to Casey in her time of need. Maggie had even offered more then once to fly back up to London early to be there for her. Casey knew that Maggie knew a lot of what all was going on in not only her head, but in Derek's too. Even though Casey was with Derek, and Maggie never was, Maggie and Derek still talked nearly every night, even if for a sort while.

"Its just, I don't know what I should do Maggie. What if they kick us out, or George sends Derek to Abbeys, or I'm sent to New York with my dad? What will we do? Its not like we couldn't still talk to each other, or see each other, but it would be very limited and I don't want that!" Casey said exhaustedly into the phone, throwing herself onto her bed.

"Case, I honestly don't think they can do anything. You are both going to be eighteen, and what can they really say about it. Nothing, your going to be an adult, you can make your own decisions. So don't let it get to you." Maggie reassured Casey for about the millionth time. Not that she cared, she didn't mind having to be there for both Derek and Casey, it was actually enjoyable.

"I know." Casey said, pausing slightly. "Hey, have you talked to Derek lately? I know he thinks mom and George already know something, but I'm certain they don't. My mom would have said something to me already."

"Yea, I talked to him pretty late last night. It was like, 3:30 in the morning, and I was surprisingly still awake. My cell went off, I figured it was Derek and it was. We ended up talking until 5:00." Maggie replied.

"What did you talk about?" Casey asked, trying not to pry.

"Well, the norm I guess. He just afraid he'll lose you through all of this. Don't blame him hun, he cares about you more then you think. I know you know he loves you, but it wouldn't surprise in the least if you two are engaged by the end of the year. He's that serious about you relationship, he's told me more then once that he doesn't ever want to be with another girl, and you best believe that. Do you know how many times he could have easily left you for some cheap slut before you two actually had sex? Not saying that he was using you for sex, because he wasn't. He said he didn't even want to the night you guys did, because he was afraid you felt pressured, but I guess you convinced him otherwise." Maggie paused before she continued. "So don't be so worried about it Casey, I know he is in love you, and your in love with him, if your parents are to stubborn to except that, then I guess its their problem. And even if you two do get separated, it wont be long until your parents see how miserable you two are without one another. No one wants to see their child in misery, its a natural parent emotion."

"That's a lot to take in Maggie. How do you know all of this and I don't?" Casey asked, slight dazed by everything her friend was telling her.

"Its a perk of being his best friend. I guess its just easier to tell someone outside of the relationship how you really feel, that way you don't get rejected. Don't take it personally doll, its just a guy thing. I don't even know why he admitted what he did to me, because he knows that I'm not much of a secret keeper and would probably tell you." Maggie laughed.

"I'm not taking it personally Mags. I know he doesn't seem to like emotions, so its understandable."

"That's great sweetie. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to go. I'll call you later, okay?" Maggie asked.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later." Casey said before she hung up.

She was now sitting on her bed, deep in thought, so deep in fact she didn't her a knock on her door.

"Hey, Case, let me in." Derek called.

Awaking from her thoughts, Casey went and unlocked the door. She went and sat back down on her bed, still thinking about what all Maggie had told her. Derek sat down beside her, grabbing her hand in his, entwining their fingers. Casey always smiled when Derek held her hand. The fit was perfect, they way their fingered laced together was so perfect, just like the way their lips fit the other perfectly, or their bodies formed laying side by side.

"Hey." He said, smiling at her.

"Hey. I just got off the phone with Maggie." Casey said.

"Oh really? How are things down in the states?" He asked, trying to play dumb.

"Not like you don't know. She told me you called her at 3:30 in the morning. If you wanted to talk about things, you should have come over here, believe me, your not the only one not sleeping." Casey said, making a small joke at the end.

"I know. Its just easier to talk to Maggie sometimes. She was the one that convinced me to tell you, we owe a lot to that girl."

"Yeah, we sure do. You still should have talked to me." Casey replied, her voice sounding slightly hurt.

"Casey. I am in love with you. Okay, and even though I am, there are just things I need an outside perspective on. I don't want you to have to worry like I do." Derek began. "Because if you start feeling the things I do, I don't know how we can be strong enough to tell our parents. Your parties in a week, and we need to hold it together until then."

"I know. Can we please stop thinking about this right now though. Please?" Casey asked.

"Yeah Case. We can stop." Derek said, kissing her lightly.

Before they knew it, they were headed to Dereks room. Not that they never had sex in Casey's room, but Derek had a much nicer bed and he hide his door key somewhere no one would look.

As they went about their business, they heard feet coming upstairs. Casey was half undressed, as was Derek, and they quickly pulled apart. Casey grabbed her t-shirt and pants, and ran into Dereks closet, closing the door behind her. Dereks scrambled to throw his pants back on, and pulled his shirt over his head. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door, and both of the jumped.

"Hey, Derek, open up, its Sam." Came an overly familiar voice. Sighing deeply in relief, Casey walked out of the closet, completely changed, a small smile on her face.

Derek opened the door, grinning sheepishly at his friend. Sam came in, looking at the state of his two friends and laughed.

"Sorry dude, didn't mean to interrupt." Sam laughed.

"No, its okay Sam. We just got a little carried away." Casey said nervously as she sat down next to Derek.

"No really. I should have called. But I'm here now, so..." He said, looking at Derek.

"Its okay. You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you Sammy boy." Derek said, rolling his eyes at Sam.

"Anyways, its actually about Casey's party. I know you guys only want your best friends there and all, seeing its your "coming out" party and all. But I was wondering if I could bring a friend..." Sam asked.

Casey looked from Derek to Sam and then back to Derek. She nodded "okay" in agreement with Derek, and then turned and smiled at Sam.

"Sure Sam. Whoever she is, I'm sure she's great. Do we know her?" Casey asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you guys know him. . . " Sam said, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

They both sat there, in a sort of shock. Both of their faces had this "Did he say what we thought he said?" look on them.

"Did you say "him"?" Casey managed to squeak out. Her eyes looked like they were bugging out of her head, and she felt her breath caught in her throat. Derek was sitting next to her, still with a dazed expression on his face,

"Yea. I know this probably inst the right time for me to tell you guys... Emily knows... so does Maggie and Cameryn. I was going to tell you guys sooner, but with all that's going on, I didn't want to add more stress." Sam said quietly, still avoiding the looks of Casey and Derek.

"Oh my god." Casey said, shocked a little bit. She did date this guy, and with all the times they made out, she was sure his heart wasn't really in it. She figured it was her, not him though. Like he wasn't sexually attracted to her, but she never thought he was gay.

"Dude, are you serious? Your trying to punk us are you?" Derek asked slowly.

"D, I've known for a while. I'm not stupid, okay. When we were kids, you were always flirting with the girls, but I had no interest in it. I don't know exactly when I realized it, but I know I just never really felt anything for girls. Then Casey came along, and I knew she liked me. So, I thought to myself, that maybe I could just force myself to like a girl. But it didn't work, so that's why I broke up with you Casey. I'm sorry if I used you, but I just had to know, you know?" Sam said, apologizing to Casey.

"It's okay. I guess I kind of knew. I mean, you just never seemed to get into it when we made out. I guess I just figured it would be easier to act like it didn't bother me, not until you were ready." Casey said.

"I hope you don't hate me Derek. And don't think I've ever been into you, because your not my type." Sam said.

"I don't hate you. I should have known though, the way you were always like around girls. That doesn't matter much though." Derek said, still slightly dazed.

"So, were good?" Sam asked, putting his fist out.

"Yeah, were good. At least I no longer have to worry about Casey leaving me for you huh?" Derek said jokingly, bumping fist with Sam.

"So, who's the lucky guy? Where did you met him? What's he like?" Casey asked excitedly.

"Well, his name is Joel. You know, the guy from our English lit class this past year, the new guy. Well, we had a project assigned to us and we ended up being partners. We just started talking and stuff, and then one day he brought up the fact he was gay. He said he didn't want to tell me in the first place becuase he was afraid it would scare me of, but I told him it wasn't a big deal." Sam said, pausing, looking at the faces of his two friends.

"We started hanging out when you two were "busy"and ended up getting pretty close. One day we were over at his house, his parents were out for the day at some big event thing, and we were just hanging out, talking about cars and stuff, playing XBOX 360, normal guys things, and before I knew it, he kissed me. It was strange at first, because I was pretty sure I was gay, but I didn't know exactly. He totally freaked out and apologized like crazy, saying he didn't mean it and hoping we could still be friends. So, I took a page from your book D, I threw him against the wall and we started making out." He paused again before Casey gave the "go on" motion with her hands.

"After that, we just kind of became a couple. Maggie was the first to know, she's really great at those things. She just walked up to me one day and asked me who the lucky guy was. I told her it wasn't a guy and she gave me the "look" and I caved. I told her everything and we had a great talk about it. I asked her to keep it on the DL because I wanted to tell you two and Emily myself." Sam said, finishing.

"Joel sounds nice. Could we met him before my party?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to met this guy. He sounds decent." Derek added.

"Well, I don't know. I'd rather we wait until the party, we don't need anymore theatrics around here." Sam said hesitantly.

"Okay, we can wait. Thanks for telling us, it must have been really hard." Casey said, putting and encouraging hand on Sams.

"Yeah dude. You got guts." Derek said, smirking at his friend.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to your... well you know. I'll talk to you all later." Sam said before exiting the room.

Casey sat back, in a daze. Her mind was full of a million thoughts, she could not concentrate. Derek, on the other hand, let out a small laugh.

"I should have expected this. Sam never was great with the ladies, he almost avoided them for the most part." He told Casey.

"That has to be one of the strangest conversations I have ever been in." Casey said.

"Well... how about we get back to our business?" Derek said, smirking at Casey. He leaned over, trying to kiss her, but she pulled away. She gave him a apologetic look, and got off of the bed.

"I'm not in the mood anymore. Sorry Derek. Maybe later though, okay?" She said, smiling as she gave him a small kiss, letting herself out of the room. She walked back to her room and grabbed some clothes before heading to the shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day started off normally. Casey was still in some shock about Sam, as she woke up to get ready for her dance class, it was a pretty early class, and Derek's practice wasn't until later in the afternoon. Casey ended up taking the car in the morning, not even waking Derek to let him know. After her class, she went and grabbed some lunch with another of the assistant instructors, a friend of her named Karley. The two girls chatted for a bit while the, and noticing it was nearly 1:30, Casey rushed to head home. Derek's practice wasnt until 4, but she hadn't even seen him today, and she would like to have some alone time before he headed off for practice, seeing he would likely not arrive home until sometime around 8 that night.

Pulling up to the house, she noticed something was wrong when she realized that neither of George or Nora's cars were there. She got out of the car, and made her way to the door, but before she had a chance to even enter the house, Derek came outside, slamming the door behind him. He looked furious, Casey could tell by the look in his eyes. It was the look she used to see nearly everyday when they fought their the first few months they lived together, before they started dating, and that look scared her.

"Where the hell were you? I tried calling you fifteen times!" Derek screamed at her.

Taken aback, Casey reached into her bag and dug her phone out. Opening it she saw that it clearly said "16 missed calls", and pressing the button she saw that in fact 15 of them had been from Derek's cell, and one had been from Maggies cell.

"I'm sorry. I have to silence it during class, and I forgot to turn it back on." Casey said, looking at him apoplectically.

Derek had calmed down, if ever so slightly, and was now sitting on the stairs of the house, looking deep in thought.

"Why did you call so many times? Your practice isn't until 4, you didn't need the car until at least 3:20, I came back in plenty of time. And where are George and my moms cars, because they aren't here, and your freaking out over something. Did someone get hurt, is it Lizzie or Edwin? Or Marti?" Casey asked suddenly, sitting down next to Derek.

"No, everyone's fine. Nora took the kids out for the day, and my dad had some case to work on. Not a huge deal." Derek said, his voice still sounded angry.

"Then what are you so mad about?" Casey asked, almost silently, preparing for the worst.

"I got up this morning and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. Nora had been in my room early to grab my laundry, like normal. Marti, Edwin and Lizzie were no where in sight, I assumed I was in trouble. So, I walk into the kitchen, and guess what?" Derek said.

"What? I am so lost." Casey replied.

"Well, I guess when Nora came in, she grabbed a bunch of my clothes, not even looking at what she found. When she was going through them, she found something..." Derek trailed off.

Casey gasped. She knew this was all to good to be true.

"So, as I said. I talked into the kitchen, and there Nora and Dad are sitting. The first thing I get asked is where you are, and I said "Dance, like normal.". Nora tried really hard to smile, and them she brought her hands from out from under the table. She was holding your black pushup bra."

"Oh my god." Casey said, thinking to herself how could they be so stupid. She didn't even realize she left it in there yesterday.

"It gets better. She asked me what it was doing in my room, and I just kind of shrugged. I made up some lame excuse about you being in there yesterday with Sam, and that maybe something happened. Then they gave me the "look", the one that I know means to stop being a jackass. So, I sit don at the table, and just smile at them. Then my dad looked at me, and asked me what the hell I was thinking. I got pissed and yelled at him, telling him it wasn't his business who I slept with. Nora freaked out. She started cursing and yelling at me. So I told her that it takes two to tango, and that it wasn't like I forced myself on you." Derek stated simply.

"Oh my god. So... they think...that were just... sleeping together? That we just have sex?" Casey asked, still shocked.

"Not exactly. Nora left the room, taking the kids out for the day and leaving me to face my dad. He just stared at me, then asked me again how I could do that to you. I ended up telling him that it wasn't like how he thought it was. That we just didn't decide on a whim to sleep together, that it took nearly eight months of late night conversations and a lot of thinking before you decided you wanted to. He got all pissed and asked me why I would pressure you into that, then I told him it was your idea and that it wasn't any of his business."

"You did what? DEREK! Now they know, oh my god, what the hell are we going to do?" Casey asked, panicking.

"Well, he had to leave, he had a meeting and said we would finish this up after he got home. He said you better stay home, that your as big a part in this as me. The funny thing is, when he said that, he wasn't pissed or anything, just sincere about it." Derek said, standing up and pulling Casey up beside him.

"Derek, what are we going to do?" Casey asked, trying to stop the tears from flowing openly.

"I don't know. I think we may have a chance with my dad, but your mom, she was really upset. You know how my dad is with the whole "true love" thing, he always thinks its what the most important thing in life is." Derek said, walking inside with Casey.

"I hope so." Casey said, crying into Dereks chest as they sat down on his chair.

Derek wrapped his arms tightly around Casey, kissing her forehead. He was scared, scared that he would lose Casey. But something in his father voice gave him hope, hope that this wouldn't end badly.

"I hope so too." Derek whispered into Caseys ear. Derek may not have been a religious man, but at his moment all he could do was ask whatever higher power was out there to help them, to let them stay together, because if he lost Casey, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! lol, sorry. That was some deep stuff huh? Don't even ask where the gay Sam thing came from, originally it was supposed to Dereks ex Sandra, and before I knew it, I made him gay. I have no idea why, I guess I just wanted something slightly less dramatic at the beginning of this chapter, to make up for the end. Oh well, it wasn't expected at least.. lol.

So now Nora and George know they have been sleeping together. George knows more then Nora does about Casey and Dereks relationship though, so that's good. There is going to be a lot more drama in the next chapter... the confrontation scene. This story may seem like its getting close to being done, but I promise its not, I swear. So many more twist and turns until I get it to where I want it to end. HEHE.

So now you all need to review... PLEASE! You know you want to, with all the drama in this chapter, ya'll cant help it. It just draws you in... you know it does.

I'll be updating soon, probably tomorrow. If I do update tomorrow, it wont be until late, I'm busy in the morning with church and some youth stuff till around 1:30-2 o'clock-ish, and it could take a while to write out the next chapter. If not tomorrow, I promis it will be VERY soon!

Thanks! Bexx


	6. In Fate's Hands All or Nothing

A/N: So I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Some real shockers in there. I'm sorry if anyone was offended by me making Sam gay, but if you are, then you just need to deal with it. One of my best friends is gay, and even thought its not something I personally believe in with my Christian faith, I still support him. Just remember this is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only, its not real life. 

Thanks for all who have reviewed, its great to know I have support.

Disclaimer: I still don't own LWD, maybe someday I will, as of now I don't.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xXx Chapter 6 xXx

The worst possible thing to happen finally did. George and Nora knew, not everything, but enough to be very angry. After Casey got home and Derek explained the whole story to her, she completely broke down. She was angry with herself for being so careless with her stuff, angry with her mother for flipping out and some what mad at Derek for what all he said. The more she thought about the last one, the more she knew she wasn't really mad at him, just at what he said. He was only trying to help, but it seemed to make the problem even worse.

Casey was now sitting alone in her room. For a while she was pacing, but Derek came in and told her to stop, it would only make her freak out more. And he was right, she was so nervous she ended up vomiting twice already. She did everything she knew to calm herself down, listening to soothing music, reading a book, even stretching her legs from dance, and nothing worked. So now she was sitting on her bed, waiting to hear her mothers car pull up. After about 20 minutes of silence, she finally heard the inevitable. Another wave of nausea came across her and she ran to bathroom just in time. As she left the bathroom, Derek was standing at the door. He told her that her mother was home and would be up within a few minutes. Grabbing her in a tight hugged, he consoled her, telling her everything would be fine and that he loved her multiple times before letting her go. She told him thanks and grabbed his hand, leading him to her room, if she was going to face her mother she wanted Derek with her. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for about 10 minutes before they heard a knock on the door.

"Casey, its mom." Nora said, opening the door. She had a grim expression on her face, but tried to smile at her daughter.

"Mom." Casey said, acknowledging her presence.

Nora looked at Casey, who was on her bed, gripping Dereks hand for dear life. She didn't look surprised, or even fazed at the events, just scared.

"Derek, I know your as big of a part of this as Casey, but I would like to speak to my daughter in private. Your father is home and waiting downstairs for you. After George and I have a talk, we will speak to you two together." Nora said, motioning for Derek to leave the room. Leaning over and kissing Casey on the forehead, he once again whispering that he loved her and all would be okay. Getting up off the bed, he walked to door, giving Casey one last loving look and nodding his head towards her before he exited.

Nora looked at her daughter, she could tell that there was a lot more then sex in the relationship, but that didn't stop her from being angry. Why hadn't Casey told her, why was it all some big secret? Was it that she didn't trust her own mother, or did she think she would disapprove? Not that she did approve, but in all honesty, she felt that her and George would have been completely helpless in this situation. She knew by the way Derek and Casey looked at each other when she had asked Derek to leave the room. It was the same look George gave her everyday, the same look she returned. The look of total and complete love, the look of completion.

"Casey..." Nora said, sitting next to her daughter. "When did this all begin? Why did you two decided not to tell us?"

Casey simply looked at her mother, the look she gave was heartbreaking. Her eyes were red and swollen, and a fresh batch of tears were building up.

"Late September..." Casey started before her mother cut her off.

"Almost a year?!" Nora asked in surprise and shock.

"Of grade 10. Almost two years ago." Casey finished.

"Two years? You and Derek have been having sex for two year and George and I never knew?" Nora asked, she felt as if she couldn't move. She was frozen with shock.

"No mother. Derek and I have been dating for almost two years, we have been having sex for just over a year. And we're safe, condoms, the pill everything,"

"Wait... you dated Derek when he was with Maggie, your good friend, and you never cared?" Nora asked, her mind was now racing.

"Derek and Maggie never dated. She was the one that told him to go after me, the one that finally got us together. She pretended for over a year to be Derek's girlfriend around the family, just so you would never find out. She did it because she cared about us." Casey told her mom, her voice was barely above a small whisper.

"Maggie knows? What about Emily, Cameryn and Sam?" Nora was confused.

"Everyone knows. The whole school, even Edwin and Lizzie, knows. At first it was a huge secret, but we just couldn't hide it, and we ended up telling everyone. They all understood, and some people even said that we took way too long to figure it out. Some people were a little freaked at first, but eventually everyone came along to it. No one thinks were freaks, or that its some strange form of incest, they know that were in love and that all that matters."

"Casey, your too young to be in love. It may feel like it now, but it will pass, you'll find the right guy when the time is right." Nora said, it was more like she was trying to convince herself.

"Mom, you don't understand. You never understand. First, you get married on a whim to some guy I never met, then you move me from all my friends in Toronto to here in London and expect me to adjust to not only a new school, but to a new house and a new family, whom I never met until the day before your wedding." Casey said, calmly but her vice was raising.

"It was hardly enough time to even get to know them, let alone be okay with living with them. Not only did you give me three new siblings, but one of them had to be really cute and completely untouchable because he had the new title of "step brother"! But I never looked at Derek as my stepbrother, he was just always the unattainable boy that happened to live in my house!" Her voice was getting louder now, and she had gotten off of her bad, standing in front of where her mother sat. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes.

"Then finally, as I am least expecting it, he comes and tells me that he loves me, that he always has loved me, since day one, and he never want to lose me. And I tell him that I love him too. Because I really do mom, I really do love Derek, just like how you love George, and I never told you because I knew what you would do. You would tell me that I hadn't given enough thought to the situation and that I shouldn't allow Derek to fill me head with silly childish thoughts!" Casey was finally screaming at her while the tears openly flowed down her face. All the adrenaline in her body had finally disappeared, and she threw herself on her bed.

"Casey. I don't even know what to say to this all. You and Derek should have came to us, and we would of found a way to fix this." Nora said, sitting next to her daughter.

"Mom, you don't get it. Nothing needs fixed." Casey said in between her tears. "I love him, and even though it might be hard for you to except it, he loves me too."

Nora sat silently for a moment, letting it all seep in. She knew by the look on her daughters face that she was one hundred percent sure that she loved Derek and that he felt the same.

"I know. I know you love him. Casey, I just don't know what can happen. Even if we allow you two to continue dating, what happens if you two brake up someday? What if your still in school, and in a few month you guys brake up, and you never want to see him again. There would be no way of stopping you from seeing him, he would always be there, and if he got a new girlfriend, you would have to see him with her. I can't just allow something that awful happen to my child." Nora said, choosing her words carefully. Before Casey even had chance to reply, she left the room, going to find her husband.

-----------------------Meanwhile downstairs in the basement bedroom--------------------------

Derek had entered his fathers room to see him surprisingly sitting down, and looking rather somber.

"Nora said you wanted to speak with me." Derek said, taking a seat at his father desk.

"Yes, I would. I want to tell you how incredibly irresponsible you were for not telling me. I always had a feeling that you liked Casey, but I never thought it would lead to this. I had my assumptions, what father wouldn't, though it wasn't exactly what I would have expected. I figured it was some faze, just like you used to go through with every new girl you met, and when you started dating Maggie, I figured it was over." George said, he was still rather calm.

"I know okay. I know I should have said something to you, but I couldn't. I couldn't tell you because of what you might do. I don't want to loose Casey, not now and not ever. I was stupid, okay? I'm a teenage guy, it's what we do, you know. We don't think things through when there is something that we want. Especially when you your in love with that thing." Derek told his father, his voice was somewhat bitter and he had this glazed over look in his eyes.

"I never even dated Maggie. She just pretended to be my girlfriend while around you and Nora so you two wouldn't get all suspicious." He finished, dropping his head into his hands prepared for the worst.

"I kind of had that one figured out. During Christmas this year, when Maggie was here, you two were doing all the couple things, holding hands, kissing cheeks, everything that a normal couple would do. What gave it away was the fact you couldn't tare your eyes from Casey the whole day, and with that gift you gave her, it just wasn't normal. I would have never guessed that you two would have been together though. Speaking of which, how long have you two been together?" George asked his son, hoping the answer was somewhere under a year.

"It'll be two years in late September." Derek answered his father. Georges face went slightly pale, he couldn't believe his son had stayed with a single girl for over a few months, let alone almost two years.

"And don't think we have been having sex that whole time either, because we haven't. We were together eight months before that even happened, and I wasn't the one who insinuated it either, that was all Casey. I wanted to nice, to give her time before we had sex, so she was sure about it, and she was. You may not believe me, but even if we weren't sleeping together, I'd still be with her. I love her dad, more then anything, more then hockey, more then the millions of girls I could be with, more then life itself. I never want to loose her."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Don't get me wrong, I can defiantly see that your in love with her, I just don't now what we can do about it son. I know there is nothing wrong legally, your not blood related and you two met at age 15, so it wasn't like you grew up together. It's just a very complicated situation Derek. Don't you think everyone will find it odd that your in love with and dating your step sister?" George tired to explain lightly.

"Dad, everyone knows. Edwin, Lizzie, maybe even Marti, I'm not sure though, Sam, Emily, Maggie, Cameryn, everyone at school, they all know Dad. They don't find anything wrong with it, most actually can't believe it took me a year to fess up. Sure, some people didn't like it at first, mainly girls who thought they had a chance with me, but everyone eventually came to support us. I hope you and Nora will too, because it would brake Caseys heart to know her mother doesn't think she's in a good relationship."

"I can't speak for Nora, but I know by looking at you, you really do love her. There is nothing I could say to change your mind, is there?" George asked his son.

"Nothing Dad, nothing at all. I have my mind made up." Derek said, shrugging and standing from his chair.

'Then, what kind of father would I be to tell you that you can't be with her. I'm not saying anything is definite, I still need to speak with Nora, but as far as I'm concerned, I don't see a problem. Casey truly is a lovely girl, and your a very lucky guy to get someone as great as her." George said, standing from his seat, walking towards his son with a smile on his face.

"Wait, so you'll fight for us? Against Nora? You actually don't care?" Derek asked, taken aback by what his father said.

"Its not that I don't care, because I do. Its just that, I don't think there a way I could convince you otherwise at this point." George said, giving Derek a shrug.

Before George knew it his son had thrown his arms around him, telling him thank you a hundred times over.

"I've got to go tell Casey!" He yelled, running from the room, leaving Nora bewilder as she entered her bedroom.

"How did your conversation go?" George asked his wife, noticing her slightly upset face.

"I think she hates me." Nora said, sitting down next to her husband. "Derek seems extremely happy with you, I assume your conversation went better."

"He loves her. Plain and simple Nora."

"I know. She loves him too. What are we going to do?" She asked, contemplating if they could do anything.

"Legally, not much. Casey will be eighteen next week, and there no stopping them after that." George replied, sighing deeply.

"They are far too young to be in this type of relationship. At their age, they should be seeing other people every week, not staying with the same person for two years. I don't really think its very healthy." Nora reasoned.

"Nora, my son actually cares enough for a girl to be with her for two years, don't you think that's something right there?" George asked, raising his eyebrow at his wife.

"Yes, its defiantly something... But is it the real thing? I don't want to see my daughter get hurt, especially by someone she will have to see the rest of her life."

"Your not giving Derek enough credit dear. He's not a bad guy, he'll treat Casey like she deserves. So give him a chance, for our sake. All we need is them sneaking around again, and messing up and having it turn out a lot worse. We should just be happy that they are safe, and Caseys not pregnant or anything." George stated.

"I want her to go away for while. To her fathers, let her get away from the situation and clear her head, come home and decide if this is really what she wants." Nora said quietly.

"You really do want her to hate you, don't you? If we do that, she may never speak to you again."

"They need some time apart George, they need to think. Its not like Casey to jump into something, this just doesn't seem right." Nora said, getting up from her seat and walking across the room. Her hands were going all over the place, she looked as if she was going to have an anxiety attack.

"I will agree with you that they need to think, but I don't think it matters what we say anymore. They will do what they want to, and you better believe that. Dereks not one to listen when he really doesn't care of anyone's opinion. I am sure Casey will do the same thing, if what all Derek has told me is true. I think we need to let them be for now, give them a chance to figure it all out for themselves." George said, standing also. He walked over to Nora and put a comforting arm around her waist. "You need to trust them.'

--------------------------------------------------- Upstairs-----------------------------------------------------------------

Derek had flown out of his fathers room. He ran to the stairs, taking them two at a time. With out even knocking, he opened the door to Caseys room, who at the moment was just sitting on her bed, her face red from crying. Casey looked up at Derek and noticing the smile on his face, she jumped off her bed and threw her arms around him.

"He's going to defend us Casey!" Derek exclaimed, grabbing Casey around the waist and spinning her. Setting her down on her feet , he kissed her deeply. After they broke the kiss they walked over to her bed and sat down, Derek wanting to tell her the rest of the conversation.

"He's going to tell your mom he thinks it will be fine. He said he's not really sure if he fully supports us, but he said there's nothing they can do about it. That were in love and not matter of talking will convince us otherwise." Derek told her. He had a stupid grin plastered on his face, no matter how much he tried it wouldn't leave.

"Oh my god. This is great. I'm not sure what my mother even thinks, all she kept saying was that she didn't want to see me hurt. I know she means well and all, but its like she has no trust for me." Casey said, leaning her head on Dereks chest.

"My dad will do whatever he can for us Case. That's all that matters. Even if your mom doesn't want us together, in a matter of days there is nothing she can do about it. Look on the bright side, we don't have to hide it from them anymore." Derek said, squeezing Casey slightly, kissing the top of her head.

"I know Derek. Lets just hope he can convince my mother. Speaking of which, how are we going to tell yours?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Casey had only met Abbey Erickson ( she went back to her maiden name after the divorce) a total of three times. She was a rather, to put it nicely, perfect and clean person. Even more so then Casey. She liked everything to be nice and white, and she hated disorder. She also was a stickler on time and had every part of her day planned to a tee. She hated it when something "came up" and it ruined her perfectly planned day.

On the three occasions Casey had met the woman, Abbey was not in a pleasant mood. The first two times they were at the hospital with Marti. The first time she had gotten a jellybean stuck up her nose the day after Easter, God only knows why she put it up there, but for whatever reason it was, she had to get it taken out at the hospital. The second time was when Marti had gotten kicked in the face during recess. She ran in front of the swings, not noticing the girls on them, and ended up getting her nose broken by an eight years old shoe. The third and most recent time was when Derek had gotten knocked out during a hockey match and gone unconscious for 10 minutes. He had a major concussion, but everything was fine other then that, he only ended up with a bruised ribcage, and his ego was slightly deflated, if only for a day.

"I was thinking, we could just wait until the wedding. That way she wont get all fussy about it." Derek said, half joking, half serious.

"And who said I was going to marry you? You haven't even asked yet." Casey laughed.

"Maybe I will then." Derek said, all serious, not a hint of joking in his voice.

Casey just looked at him, she was in shock. "Are you serious? Your really going to ask me to marry you?"

"Someday, but not right now. Lets jump over this hurdle first before we add anything else to it." Derek said, holding her closer.

"Okay, I guess I can handle that." Casey said, smiling to herself.

The two sat and talked for a few more minutes until Edwin appeared at Casey door. His face held no emotion, so they were unsure if it was good, or bad.

"They want you two to go downstairs, in the dining room. They need to discus things with you." Edwin said, before he turned and left the room.

Casey looked at Derek, her face held every emotion imaginable. She was scared, who wouldn't be, but she also confidant in George. Derek squeezed her again, giving her a reassuring smile. The two got off the bed, and made their way down the stairs, Caseys arms wrapped tightly around Dereks waist, as he held her around the shoulders. Before they made it to the bottom landing, Derek gave her a quick kiss.

"All or nothing babe. I'll never leave you." He whispered into her ear. "I love you"

"I love you too." Casey said back, taking the last few steps down the stairs.

There fate was in the hands of their parents. One, supported them whole heartedly, the other was unsure if this was the right idea. All they knew was that they still loved each other, and no matter what their parents thought, they would overcome this barrier.

"Casey, Derek. We have something to talk to you about." Nora began, motioning for the couple to come into the room.

They entered the room, planning on pleading their case. They didn't care what their parents came up with, they would do what they felt was right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! OMG, weren't expecting that, now were you? MWAHAHAHAHAHA! lol, sorry, had to get it out of my system, you understand, don't you? Other then that, Dereks thinking of marriage... wow, its crazy I know. But hey, he'll do anything to keep Casey, and if that's what it takes...

Already started next chapter, it will be out soon. In that you will find out what George and Nora have decided, and thats probably all. It will be pretty short, I'm sure of that. Then again, you never know.

I've noticed everyone is a lil OOC, sorry about that. It just sort of happens...

Thanks for reading, go and REVIEW now. It makes my day:-D

Bexx


	7. It is Love

AN: I didn't want to keep ya'll hanging that long... Im not evil or anything... just like to tease you guys, that's all. ALL IN GOOD FUN! 

Thanks for the great reviews, almost twenty for the last chapter... that was really sweet guys. :-) I think I need to explain Nora a bit, its not that she doesnt believe that they really are in love, its just that she thinks they are too young to feel so strongly about each other, like they never gave anyone else a chance. She doesn't want Casey to miss out on life.

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! Enjoy those fireworks and be safe! Oh, and those who don't live in the U.S, enjoy your Wednesday. On the scale of 1 to awesome, make your day super great. :-)

Disclaimer: I still don't own LWD, haven't I said this at least a billion times before?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xXx Chapter 7 xXx

Neither Casey or Derek knew what to expect. Dereks conversation with his father went better then expected, but Caseys conversation with her mother wasn't so great. The tension was so thick in the dining room, you could have cut it with a knife. Derek led Casey over to the table, sitting her down right next to him, not letting go of her hand the whole time.

Nora and George both looked at their children, neither of them making much expression as they surveyed the situation. They could see the blatant looks of fear on their childerens faces, and they admittedly knew why these faces were made. George, being the father his is, gave his son a warming smile, to which Derek did not even notice. Neither teenager was able to keep their eyes off of Nora, seeing as she was the one holding the grim expression.

"Casey, Derek. First, I want to let you two know how disappointed in you both I am. I wish you two would have just come out and said something to us before this whole ordeal happened." Nora started, looking at their children. She turned her head and motioned to George.

"We do realize it was what you thought was best. That you didn't want to ruin this family because of how you both felt. I'm sorry you felt that way. We should have known better then to move you two in with each other before you really got to know and consider yourselves family." George finished for his wife. Derek and Casey both had somewhat of a confused look on their faces. "We take partial blame for this. After we married, we did realize that you two would never see each other as family, we also had the fleeting idea that someday you might end up going through a phase where you may even like each other. That is generally what happens when you put two people in a constant arrangement with each other, something they have to deal with day in and day out, in the worst and best of times. Though, most normal situations would not involve two teenagers who are now step siblings, though you only met at the age of fifteen."

"What George is trying to say is, we understand reasons how this could happened. But, we would like you two to explain how and why, it might give us more understanding into the situation." Nora said, looking earnestly to her daughter.

Casey looked back, not knowing what to say. It was hard to explain, how she went from hating Derek, to loving him. It wasn't a sudden change, it was more like a slow progressive change. When they first moved in, she admittedly found Derek rather attractive, but his attitude towards her was something she hated.

At her old school, Fletcher Academy, she was on top, just like Derek was here in London. She was what everyone expected her to be, a top student, active in everything from drama club to academic team, she was a dancer on the schools team, she also was in a circle of friends who were considered the most popular in school, everything was great. Then she moved to London, and she went from having everyone's respect to being the klutzy girl who fell down stairs and a grade grubber. She felt animosity towards Derek blaming him for nearly everything. True, he was awful to her at school, but everything wasn't his fault. He simply had what Casey no longer possessed, the popular standing in school, and she was rather jealous over it.

"I don't know where to begin mom." Casey started.

It was true, she had no idea when her feelings of hatred turned into something more. She figured it was around the time she and Sam broke up, when Derek "dated" Emily. Her mind couldn't help but wonder if Derek was only doing it to get under her skin, or if he just wanted to make her jealous.

After her and Sam broke up, the feelings towards every girl Derek dated became those of hate, none of them were good enough, she always found something wrong with them, whether it be their IQ, or the way they talked, they just weren't good enough. She noticed her feelings changing when Kendra broke up with him, and she started dating Max. She would notice how Derek would spit out Max's name with disgust, and he was always trying to find something wrong with him. It was like he was being the protective brother, but they never considered themselves as siblings, as Lizzie and Edwin did, but as the other teenager in the house.

When her sudden break up with Max happened, she realized why she broke up with him in the first place. It was because she never really cared about him, she just wanted to make Derek jealous over her relationship. That's when she finally admitted to herself she had a crush on Derek. Months past, and the crush wouldn't go away, no matter how hard she tired. She noticed how things changed between them, how they would steal glances at each other during diner, how they never minded spending time together any more. At first she thought it was because Derek had finally grown up a bit and was able to deal with them being family. In the back of her head, she knew the way he looked at her wasn't a way a brother looked at his sister, it was a way a guy looked at a girl he really liked. Casey never did "go after" him, she knew what she felt, and she didn't want to make things awkward between them, so she let nature take its course.

Then she heard that Derek was dating Maggie Wolcott, the new girl from the states. She was heartbroken, spent her whole night crying over the ordeal. The next morning at breakfast, she snapped. She yelled at him for dating Maggie, saying it was because she didn't want him to be dating someone she actually got along with. She stormed to her room and he followed her. She couldn't even remember the conversation, all she remembered was Derek kissing her and saying he loved her. She told him she loved him too, and she was sure about it, she knew it was no longer a simple crush.

"When Sam and I broke up, I went through a phase where any girl who liked Derek I hated. I wasn't sure why, but none of them were the right girl for him. Then we just started fighting more, but over stupider things. At one point I completely stopped talking to him, and any time he brought a girl over, I would leave the house or barricade myself in my room." Casey said, looking at her mother. She felt Dereks grip on her hand tighten, as if he was telling her to go on.

"At first, I thought it was just because he was dating and I wasn't, but I slowly started realizing it was because of who he was dating, that in my mind none of these girls were the right one for him. I was jealous over his girlfriends, because I knew they had what I wanted. I tired so hard to make the feelings leave, I promise, they just wouldn't." Her voice was now sounding weak, her eyes were glazing over with a new batch of tears. She allowed a few to roll down her cheek, and Derek absentmindedly wiped them away, pulling his hand free from hers. After he took his hand from her face, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, giving her his left hand to hold.

"We eventually became decent friends, getting along a lot better. I figured it was because we were growing up, but slowly I realized it was because I was falling in love with him, and I couldn't stand treating him badly. Then I heard he was dating Maggie, during the beginning of grade 10, and I was heart broken. I yelled at him, telling him I couldn't believe he was dating one of my friends. We ended up getting into a conversation in my room, one that I don't remember, and the next thing I knew, he kissed me. He told me everything I had been feeling the past few months, and I knew he wasn't lying. I was so happy, but we could never tell you two, it wouldn't be right, to ruin everything just because we felt this way." Casey finished. The tears were once again rolling freely, but you know she was crying by the sound of her voice. Derek leaned over and kissed her temple, then wiped the tears once again. "I love you" He whispered into her ear again.

"Well, um, Derek. How about you explain your side of this whole ordeal." George said, making this sound more like an argument between Derek and Casey, and not the reason why he was in love.

This too was difficult for Derek It wasn't that he never thought of when and how he fell for her, it was that he more thought why he fell or her. Among the top reasons was because she didn't give into him like so many did. She was strong willed and never backed down from a fight, even if she had no chance of winning. Her opinions were strong, and she had morals unlike many of the girls he had been with in the past. She was feisty and passionate about everything, and she really did care about what happened to him. She was a challenge, she had a fighting spirit unlike any girl he had ever met. In her own ways, she was much like him, always wanting to get her own way, never backing down to anything.

He was upset when she started dating Sam, because he was afraid she would turn into one of those love sick girls who would be all giggly all the time and that she would lose her fighting spirit. Luckily, he was wrong, at least about the fighting part. Not only did she still fight with him, but they became more intense and passionate each time. he was so happy when they broke up, practically giddy over it all. He wasn't sure why, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was because his best friend no longer had what he wanted. The idea didn't fully register with him, that he had a crush on her, but in a completely different way he knew he did. It wasn't something he could easily explain, it was more as if he was in denial about it all, but he knew he was in denial.

The first time he realized he really liked her was at Lizzie and Edwin's party, when they had spent time trying to get everyone to actually enjoy themselves. He prided himself in getting Casey away from Max, telling her everything wrong about football, but it didn't work. Max just showed up at their house, telling her he didn't care about that stuff. He was jealous, so much to the point where he didn't speak to Casey the rest of the night and hardly acknowledge the fact she was in the room. That was when he realized that it was more then the "protective brother" thing he had going on, that he defiantly liked her.

The next few month were difficult, Casey was with Max for a very short time, and once again, when they broke up, he was, once again, practically giddy about it. He knew why this time, and was able to admit it to himself. Eventually school had started again, and he met Maggie. They became fast friends, and she got him to admit he love Casey, even though he wasn't sure if that's what he exactly felt. When rumors started about Maggie and Derek being a couple, Casey freaked out on him. With the encouragement of Maggie, he kissed Casey, then told her everything he felt for her. He told her that he loved her, and much to his amazement, Casey said she loved him too.

"Well, its easier for me to explain why I fell for her. She is the most amazing girl I have ever met, she challenged me more then anyone ever had. She stood up to me, she actually wasn't afraid of me at all. Casey is so strong willed, and she makes my life so much more interesting. I was always jealous of her boyfriends, I never wanted her to be happy with anyone else besides me. I love her, I want her in my life forever, and if you two don't approve, then I guess it really is your loss." Derek said. It was now Caseys turn to squeeze his hand.

"Is that really how you two feel? This is what you want?" Nora asked them. Her and George already had their minds made up about the situation, but she wanted to hear their sides first.

"Yes, it is mom. I love him." Casey told her mother, she was getting teary again.

"Yes. Dad, Nora, I love Casey, and you can't tear us apart." Derek said. He was looking his father in the eye, which was the ultimate sign to George that he was telling the truth.

George breathed in deeply, then let out a huge sigh. He took Nora's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Then I guess there really is nothing we can do about it."

Derek just sat there in shock, jaw slightly gaped. He could not believe what his ears were hearing. Did his father really say it was okay? Casey had the same look of confusion on her face. Her eyes were darting from her mother, to George, to Derek. She could hardly believe this.

"We aren't saying this is something we entirely approve of. We are saying that we can't stop you two from being together." George told them.

"We would like to give you two some ground rules though. First, you need to fully explain everything to your siblings. I know that Lizzie and Edwin know, but Marti might take some extra explaining to. Second, Casey needs to set up an appointment with the OB/GYN," to which both Casey and Derek blushed to. "I know you two said you have been safe, but this is just to ease my mind." Nora said, looking at them seriously.

"Third, Derek, you need to tell your mother. Casey needs to tell her father as well. The rest of the family can find out eventually, but it is only fair to tell your parents. Fourth, limit yourself to P.D.A. around the house. Hand holding and small kisses are acceptable, but if you insist on making out, do it somewhere else. And fifth, if you two ever brake up, keep it civil in this house. Don't do anything purposely to annoy or hurt the other, or you will face consequences." George finished for his wife. The looks on the kids faces were absolutely priceless.

"Are you serious?" Was all that Derek had managed to say. He was in shock.

"Yes. And you better agree to this before we change our minds." Nora said, a slight smile on her lips.

"We agree! To everything!" Casey exclaimed, jumping from the table to hug her mother. Derek did the same, hugging his father, then Nora.

"Well, I think your audience is waiting." George said, pointing to the door that lead to the kitchen, wear Edwin, Lizzie and Marti were most likely ease dropping.

Derek grabbed Caseys hand and pulled her to the kitchen, but not before giving her a deep kiss. Hearing a "mmhmm" from Nora, they broke away and gave very meek smiles. Entering the kitchen, they found Edwin and Lizzie with huge grins plastered on their faces, and Marti looking at them like it the greatest day alive.

Derek wrapped his arms around Casey from behind, leaning in to take in her scent. He could do that for hours, but he noticed to looks of anticipation from his younger siblings.

"Well..." Marti started. She was always the bold one. "Are you two finally dating for real?" She asked. Her face had a huge grin on it, her eyes were dancing.

"Yes Smarti, were dating for real." Derek said, giving his little sister a smile.

Cheer broke out among the younger three children, each running to hug their older siblings.

"So Mom and George are okay with it?" Lizzie asked, breaking her hug with Casey.

"Not exactly. But they knew there was little they could do about it, so they just gave us some ground rules." Casey explained.

"Dad was more okay then Nora, but they still agreed to it. We just need to tell our other parents ourselves." Derek said. This was the part he least liked about the deal.

"Your going to speak to Abbey? You hardly said three words to her when you had your concussion." Edwin said, he was taken aback by the thought of Derek being civil with their mother.

"Yes Ed, I'm going to speak to Abbey. I'm not sure when though, depends on when Dad makes me, he knows I wont speak to her willingly." Derek said, sitting down at the island. He pulled Casey onto his lap, burying his face into her hair.

"I need to talk to Dad about it too. He wont freak as much as Mom, I'm sure. I'll probably call him by the end of the week." She said grinning. Derek was now lightly kissing her neck, and she very much enjoyed that feeling.

Lizzie and Edwin noticed and rolled their eyes. They ushered Marti from the room, not before telling Derek and Casey to get a room.

"Gladly." Derek said back, Edwin getting a look of disgust on his face.

The rest of the night was spent in Dereks room. At first they called everyone to let them know that their parents now knew, and they kept the conversations short. All except Maggies, who practically blew Dereks ear drum out when she heard that they knew and excepted it. After calling everyone, they sat and talked about what they were going to say to their other parents. Abby would flip, but Caseys dad would more then likely just except it.

"So, where were we?" Derek asked, a glint in his eye, leaning over towards Casey.

"About here." She said, smiling at him, before her lips were captured by his.

All seemed well in the MacDonald-Venturi house that night. Nora and George were still a little uneasy about the whole idea, but they knew their was little they could do about it. Derek and Casey were finally at ease for once, knowing they had nothing to hide anymore. Everything seemed liked it would work out in the end, just liked it should. Casey would be eighteen in a week, and her party was bound to be exciting. Knowing the MacDonald-Venturi's, this party was bound to be full of excitement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know I said it would be short, but I couldn't help myself. The next chapter will probably be up before the end of the week, depending on how my practices go the next few days. Two months until our first half time show, two months and one week until our first competition, and the routines aren't even done yet... its gonna be a stressful two months... :-( Oh well, that's what you get as being captain I guess. Yea reasonability's! lol.

Next chapter will be about two days before the party, and we will see the return of Maggie and her craziness. She's going shopping with Derek, that's all I can say... :-) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OKAY? Thanks!

-Bexx


	8. Because You're Mine

A/N: Hey, last chapter was good. Nora and George aren't really okay with it, but they feel hopeless in the situation. :-) What's a parent to do? 

I'm writing this as I have had an awful past three days, and things don't seem to be getting better... I'm pretty much miserable right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, but honestly people, would I be putting my fan girl ideas into this story if I did? I don't think so... I don't own Millvillage PA either... Millvillage PA owns itself, I just need to borrow it. And I dont own Wal-Mart... which one simply does not walk into, there is an evil there that never sleeps.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xXx Chapter 8 xXx

It was now two days before Casey's birthday. Time had relatively flown by in the MacDonald-Venturi household in the past few days, between the phone calls to family members and the preparations for Casey's birthday. The phone call to Caseys dad went well, he laughed and asked why it took so long. Derek's conversation with Abbey on the other hand, wasn't so pretty. At first she screamed at him, telling him that he was morally wrong, then she apologized and insisted to speak to George, and during that conversation she said she wanted Derek to come and live with her, to which both flat out refused. Finally she gave up on the idea and told Derek to be careful and to treat Casey well, to which he said he would and ended the conversation right then and there.

Maggie had gotten back to London the day before, stopping by the MacDonald-Venturi house long enough to say hello and for Derek to tell her he was going to call her about something, to which Casey didn't catch. Nora and George were home when Maggie stopped by, and Maggie, being who she is, apologized about lying to them but said she just had Derek and Caseys best interests at hand. George and Nora excepted her apology and invited her to stay for diner, which she declined due to a major amount of unpacking to do.

Things were awkward the first few days, it was hard for Derek and Casey to switch from hating each other around their parents, to openly showing affection. At first, they would suddenly jump away from each other when either George or Nora entered the room, and they would pick fights over rather small things, to which they just got laughs of amusement. They quickly fell into the swing of things, making an easy adjustment to their mentalities around the family.

Derek woke up really earlier on this particular day. He had spent every free moment with Casey now, and he still didn't have her gift. He knew what he was getting, but he enlisted the expertise of Maggie in getting it, and that was today's plan. Maggie was thrilled to go shopping, and kept asking what they were going to get. Derek wouldn't tell her, he knew Maggie told Casey everything, and this was a surprise he did not want her to ruin. So, after a quick shower, he grabbed his wallet and keys, leaving a note next to Casey where she slept, telling her he went out.

The fifteen minute drive from his house, to where Maggie lived, seemed to drag on for hours. Maggie lived clear in another part of London, she wasn't even in the same school district as Derek and Casey, and the only reason she attended their school was because she didn't want to be stuck in a private day school for three years. Entering the gated community where Maggie lived was always interesting in Derek's mind. He knew some other kids that lived there, mainly from hockey and parties, and he understood why Maggie didn't want to go to school with them. They were all stuck up, snobby, rich kids, and even though Maggie came from money, you would never know by the way she acted. She even admitted to Derek once that the reason she acted and dressed how she did was because it was against what was expected in high society. Not that Maggie parents acted like high society, her mom was an artist, and her work was all over he world in museums, and her father was a hippie turned stockholder in a few major companies. Apparently when Maggie was 3, her father bought 85 of the shares in a business his best friend had, and by the time she was 5, he had made millions.

Derek pulled up to Maggie's house, and parked his car. He made his way up the path to the house, ringing the doorbell as he got to the door. Maggie's older sister, Jillian, opened the door, smiling at Derek. Jillian was a polar opposite of Maggie. She had natural blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and stood about 5'8. Her hair was long, like Maggies, and it was always full of curl. Jillian wasn't completely opposite of Maggie, she too had a few random colors in her hair, and a couple of tattoos and her nose was also pierced.

"Hey Derek" She said, allowing him enter the house. She gave him a quick hug and told him Maggie was upstairs, and that he knew where her room was, so he might as well go up and get her.

Derek made the way up the oddly familiar staircase. He had been to Maggies plenty of time, but generally Casey was in tow. Turning down the long hallway, he paused before the first door, knocking lightly. Maggie threw open the door, giving Derek a huge hug, it was like they hadn't seen each other in years, but it had only been about 24 hours.

"Hey hun! So, where are we going? You didn't wait this long to get Caseys present, did you?" Maggie asked, grabbing her jacket and purse before shutting her door.

"Well..." Derek started as they made their way down the stairs.

"Oh my god. Her birthday is in TWO DAYS!" Maggie said, hitting him slightly on the back of the head.

"I know, but I wanted your help... It only felt right to wait for you to be back in order to... well... get it." Derek said, trying to be vague on the details. The two walked to the door, before Maggie called out saying she'd be back and had her phone. Opening the door, Derek allowed Maggie out first before shutting it tightly behind him. They made their way to the car in silence, Maggie waiting until the privacy of his vehicle before she started questioning him.

"Why did you ask Sam then?" She said, buckling her seat belt.

"It didn't seem right..." Derek said as he started up the car.

"If you're just saying that because he's gay, I'll pummel you." Maggie said, looking at Derek with a somewhat shocked expression.

"That's not why Maggie. You have always been the one to help me with the whole "Derek and Casey" relationship..." He said, giving her a pleading smile.

"Dasey." She simply said, smiling.

"Dasey? What the hell is that?" He asked, laughing slightly.

"Uh, hello. Derek and Casey... Dasey. Lizwin made it up."

"Lizwin? Let me guess, Lizzie and Edwin?"

"Yeah, its so much easier to call them that then actually saying Lizzie and Edwin, just like calling your guys Dasey... Much less complicated. The way I like things, hun" Maggie explained. She wasn't really paying attention to where they were going, until she realized they had just passed their exit.

"Hey, we just passed the exit to the mall... Where are you taking me?" Maggie asked.

"You'll see. It's not far, I promise." He said as a small smirk played across his lips.

"You better not get us lost Derek Venturi... I'll kill you. So will Casey sweetie."

"I know where were going. I won't get lost."

"Look at the last time you secretly took me somewhere without letting me know where we were going. And do you remember what happened? We got lost!"

Derek smiled at that memory. On Maggie's birthday this past year, him and Casey decided to take her out for the day. The plan was for them to take her back down to Erie, leaving early on a Friday morning, and they would be back late Sunday. At least that was the plan until Derek got them hopelessly lost. They ended up getting to Cameryns at nearly 2 am, when they should have been there somewhere around 8:30 pm.

"Hey, that's our exit, right there. So chill." Derek said as he took the upcoming exit.

"Westerly? Why the hell we going to Westerly? There's nothing here except a Wal-Mart. If you wanted that, we could have stayed in London." Maggie said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, they have one other place here too..." Derek said, turning the corner expertly, as if he had done it plenty of times.

Maggie racked her brain... Westerly, what did they have in Westerly that they didn't have in London... Before she had time to register that thought, her attention focused on the fact the car had now stopped. They were pulled into a parking lot next to a rather small building.

"Come on Maggie. Were here." Derek said as he got out of the car.

The first thing Maggie noticed as she walked up to the old building is that it seemed like no one was outside in the town. It slightly reminded her of a place back in Pennsylvania, named Millvillage, one of those "if-you-blink-you'll-miss-it" type places. As a small child, she thought that it must be a village of vampires, it would explain why you never saw anyone outside. The second thing she noticed was the name of the store, "Erickson Jewelers". The name Erickson stuck out in her head for some reason, but she wasn't sure why. Allowing Derek to open the door for her, she walked into the small shop.

"Hey. Abbey, we're here!" Derek called as they walked in. It suddenly dawned on Maggie that Erickson was Derek's mother's maiden name, and apparently this was her store.

A small woman came from the back room. She looked very professional; hr hair all pulled back into a neat bun, and dressed into a business type suit. A little much for a small shop, but professional none the less.

"Abbey, this is Maggie Wolcott, my best friend. Maggie, this is my mom, Abbey Erickson." Derek said, rushing to exchange names. Maggie shook the hand of the older woman, forcing a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Maggie." Abbey said with a warming smile.

"Its nice to meet you too Ms. Erickson."

"Call me Abbey, it seems that everyone does." She said, giving her son a glance.

"Sure." Maggie said, nodding her head.

"So, Abbey, we don't have much time. But you do have what I asked you about, right?" Derek said, rushing over to the counter.

"Yes son. I have a couple I'm sure you would like, I'll get the so you two can look them over." Abbey said, smiling before she headed to her back room once again.

Then it hit Maggie, why exactly they were here. She smacked Derek, only playfully though, and gave him her signature "look".

"Why didn't you tell me hun?" She asked, almost in a whine.

"I know you tell Casey everything, and this is a surprise." Derek said, giving her a serious look.

"I won't tell this one, I swear." Maggie said, crossing her heart.

"Good."

Abbey returned a minute later, holding a velvet case. Opening the case, she revealed the thing Maggie knew was about to come. The box held about 20 different engagement rings, all in different shapes and sizes.

"Oh, thanks so much Abbey. But, are you sure I can afford any of these?" Derek asked his mother, a worried look playing on his face,

"I'll give you a special discount, as long as you promise this will be the only time I have to worry about you getting this type of ring." Abbey said, laughing at the sheepish look on her son's face.

The three spent a good hour looking at every ring, carefully inspecting them over, making sure they found what would be the perfect ring for Casey. After much deliberation, Derek settled on a white gold band, with a white diamond set between two light black pearls. The diamond had an oval cut two it, and it set really well with the light black pearls. Maggie somewhat disagreed at first, think who would want black on their engagement ring, but after looking at all the other rings, she quickly agreed it would be the one Casey liked the most. After paying for the rig, and his mother telling him good luck, the two headed back to London.

"Maggie, you have got to promise not to tell Casey before her birthday." Derek begged with Maggie as they pulled up to her house.

"Derek, I won't tell. I just got over keeping one of your secrets, I think I can handle another hun." Maggie said as she got out of his car. "I just want to be there when it happens."

"You will, don't worry." Derek said, giving Maggie a smile as he pulled away.

Maggie got a small smile as she walked back to her house. She knew Derek was going to purpose someday, but she didn't figure that someday was Casey's birthday. Then again, it made perfect sense; their parents would have to except them if they were engaged. Sure, they were okay with it, but it wasn't really their idea of the perfect couple. What other way too finally prove to them that this was really love, and not some infatuation? Probably the best one Derek could think of, and Maggie didn't blame him. He really truly loved Casey, so why not ask her to marry him. The thought made Maggie smile; she knew it would all work out in the end. It may not be the most conventional relationship, but it defiantly had the type of love that everyone longed for. The type of love that only happens once every hundred years or so, one of those loves that would never die. And with that thought, Maggie relaxed back in her chair, letting her thoughts of the day flow as she fell into a light sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yea, Derek bought a ring! Now, the question is, will Casey say yes, and more importantly, what will the parents think?

Millvillage Pa is a real place. Its near the University of Edinboro, a school that is pretty much a party school for teenagers for those who decided they didn't want to go to a real college. Edinboro also has General McLane high school, the only school in the state of PA to win both the AAAA Football and Boys Basketball state titles in the same year, which was this past year, they even won LMBA [Lakeshore Marching Band Association Open Class... The point is, NO ONE IS OUTSIDE EVER IN MILLVILLAGE! Seriously, we think it either has A, vampires, or B, a hidden murder conspiracy that needs to be uncovered. But both would work too..

The next chapter is Casey's party... so expect that to be good, full of surprises and another twist... muawhahahahaha. OH! And you get to meet Sam's boyfriend Joel... hehe. Look out for it within the next week.

-Bexx


	9. Say Anything

A/N: Thanks for the super fab reviews. And for those who didn't review, you make me sad. You really should review, it brings me much joy, and gives me the want to finish this story... which is nearly done. After this chapter, one more then a epilogue... In all seriousness, I never thought I would get out ten chapters for one story, so its a feat for me. :-) 

It's been like, a week since I updated. . . Sorry. It might not be that long, but it seems long to me. I've just been suddenly busy getting ready to leave in a week, so things have been randomly crazy around here. :-) This chapter is short. . . again sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, or anything else that I put in here... except Maggie, and Joel... and other random people I make up... You get the point.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xXx Chapter 9 xXx

The day Derek went shopping with Maggie, Casey had her appointment with the OB/GYN. She was sure she wasn't pregnant, and she knew both of them were clean, but it was more to ease the minds of George and Nora. This was one appointment Casey was not looking forward to though, who would? They had to run all these test just to clarify something she already knew.

Her appointment was pretty early, but when she woke up, her eyes fell upon a note from Derek. It said he would be back later, that he went out for the day with some of the guys. Casey knew that "some of the guys" meant Maggie, and "went out" meant birthday shopping. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriends pathetic attempt to cover his own tracks, and got out of bed. Grabbing some clean clothes for the day, she trudged off towards the bathroom, hoping no one was in already. Luckily she managed what was normally impossible, finding the bathroom open. After a long hot shower, she made her way downstairs for a quick breakfast before she would head off to the doctors with her mother.

Things with her mother had grown strangely awkward the past few days. Nora would throw disapproving looks toward the young couple whenever they would cuddle, hold hands, or even gave polite kisses in public. But whenever they weren't acting like a couple, she would bombard Casey with questions about whether they were fighting. It was odd, one moment Nora would be completely against them, the next she was worried as if they had a falling out. Casey began to realize that her mother wasn't completely against the idea, just simply acting like a mother, no more then expected.

The ride to the clinic was silent, as expected. It went rather fast, Nora seemed more apprehensive to get to the clinic then Casey expected. Then again, what mother wouldn't be? Her 17 year old daughter had been having sex for almost two years, no matter how much they said they were careful, the idea still scared her.

The waiting room was for the most part empty, excepts for a few people here and there. Nora went and singed them in as Casey took a seat on a cold hard plastic chair. Their wait wasn't long, the nurse came and got them almost immediately. Casey told her mother she was fine by herself, and she could just wait out in the room, but Nora insisted to be in the back room with her daughter.

After a complete physical, they decided to run some tests to be sure about things, and they said they would be in contact within a few days to let her know what all was going on. Thanking the doctor politely, the two women made their way out of the clinic and headed back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was Cases birthday. The morning went surprisingly fast, Maggie showing up around 9 to take Derek and Casey out to breakfast, and they got home sometime around 11.

The next few hours were filled with cleaning and moving furniture. Edwin and Lizzie happily helped them clean, and Marti tried to help too, but ended up making more of a mess. Maggie eventually settled Marti down in the kitchen with coloring books and crayons, telling her to color some pictures for Casey and Derek. Marti insisted she colored something for Maggie too, and Maggie told her to go ahead, that she would love anything Marti made.

Nora and George had gone out to pick up food and other necessitates for Caseys party. They trusted them home with the younger children mainly in part of Maggie being there. After what seemed of hours of cleaning, the house was pretty much spotless. The three eldest headed up to Casey's room, mainly because the girls wanted to plan outfits, and for the fact that Edwin and Lizzie had taken to watching some documentary on the history channel.

Casey pulled Maggie away for a private conversation, she had a few questions she wanted to ask.

"Why has Derek been acting so strange the past few days?" Casey asked quizzically.

"Um... strange? I have no idea what you are talking about. Derek's not acting strange, he's acting like himself." Maggie said, giving a small laugh.

"Maggie, seriously. Why has he been so jumpy the past two days? You two went shopping, and he came home acting so odd around me. What happened?"

"Well. . . We saw his mother. They had a small conversation, no yelling or anything. It was just awkward."

"You guys saw Abbey? The one that thinks this whole relationship is screwed up? Oh my god, did she say anything about it? She didn't yell at him, did she?" Casey asked frantically. Abbey wasn't her, or Derek's, biggest fan by any means.

"No. She seemed really calm about it. We should go and see what Derek is up to, he's probably lonely." Maggie said, walking into Caseys room, where Derek was messing around with something on her computer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was to start in an hour. Nora and George had gotten home and helped them make sure all the food was ready. Lizzie and Edwin were put in charge of Marti, making sure she stayed out of the way. Emily had shown up early, willing to help with whatever needed to be done. Cameryn was even early, and he's never early to anything.

Casey spent the next twenty minutes taking and making calls about the party. She answered about a million times that her parents knew about her and Derek and that they were going to the party together, so no one had to pretend anymore.

Derek was off doing something, and Casey was suspicious about it. Maggie kept telling her it probably about her birthday present, and Emily was reassuring that it wasn't that big of a deal. Cameryn was off with Derek, where ever they were.

About fifteen minute before the party was to start, Derek and Cameryn had found their way back into the house. They heard a knock on the door, and Derek answered it. Outside stood Sam, and Sam's boyfriend Joel. Joel was rather tall, and pretty muscular. His ears were both pierced, and his blonde hair was somewhat short but messily done. He wore jeans and a polo, much like Sam.

"Hey guys, come on in. Caseys upstairs with Maggie and Emily, doing girl things, I don't know. Cameryn is in the living room with Lizzie and Ed." Derek said, allowing the wo guys to walk into the room. He turned up towards the stairs to go get the girls, but Maggie came running down the stairs. She threw her arms around Joel, giving him a hug, before she went and did the same to Sam.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you guys in a month! How have things been?" Maggie asked, pulling away from Sam and walking over to sit next to Cameryn.

"Great Maggie. Lots of crazy running around, but its been great." Joel said, taking Sam's hand into his. He gave Sam a reassuring glance, to which he smiled at.

"Oh, Derek. This is Joel Landis, my boyfriend. Joel, this is my best friend Derek Venturi." Sam said, introducing the guys. Derek shook Joel's hand, giving him a slight smile.

They ended up in a conversation about hockey, and people started showing up. Emily had made her way downstairs, and just as Casey was getting ready to head down, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Casey asked. It was her cell phone, and she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello, am I speaking to Miss Casey MacDonald?" Came a voice of what seemed to be an older lady.

"Yes it is. May I ask who's speaking?" Casey asked. She wasn't sure who would be calling her cell phone before her party.

"This is Doctor Kingston, from the clinic. Your test results came back today. . ." The woman said.

After s short conversation with the doctor, Casey turned off the phone. Checking her reflection, she headed her way downstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek stood patiently at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Casey to make her way down. Everyone was being rather quite, as instructed. The lights were slightly dimmed and soft music was playing. As Casey started her way down stairs, she got a confused look on her face. She was expecting more of a loud party with lots of talking and dancing, but she saw everyone standing watching her and Derek.

She walked up to Derek, who took her hand and led her into the living room. "What's going on?" She asked, as he stood her in front of Nora.

"Casey. . ." He began. "I love you. I love you more then you think I do. I'm so happy you have came into my life, I honestly have no idea where I would be without you."

Casey just smiled at him, still completely clueless to what was going on.

"I love you more then anything. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you. Your funny, and pretty, and smart. You care way too much about other people and what they think, and your a perfectionist. You make me so angry sometimes, but I wouldn't trade our fighting for anything." Derek said, as he took her hand. Casey's smile dropped from her face, as she realized what he was doing. He pulled a small black box from his pocket, and Casey gasped.

"Casey, I know were only eighteen. . . " He began, getting down on one knee. "But this isn't something I want to happen next week. Next year, next decade, whenever you want it. I don't care when it happens. I just want it to happen. And on that note, would you, Cassandra Mae MacDonald, marry me?" Derek asked, opening the box for Casey to the ring.

She stood in silence, tears streaming down her face. Derek took that as a yes, and went to slip the ring on her finger, but she pulled her hand away. He stood up, a confused look on his face now. Casey simply continued crying, and Derek wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug. He knew she would cry, but he had no idea it would be this dramatic.

"Casey. . . Are you okay?" He asked into her ear. She simply nodded, and pulled away, wiping the tears away.

"Derek, I love you. I love you more then anything. And I want to marry you, but there's something you need to know before we decided anything. . ." Casey started. Derek took her hand, reassuring her that all would be fine.

"Do you remember when George and Mom both had conferences the same weekend back in June? Lizzie, Edwin and Marti stayed at my grandmothers because I had a class to help with and you some hockey things. Do you remember what happened?" Casey asked him. His face got red with thinking about that weekend.

"Yeah. . . how could I forget?" Derek replied. The whole room was silent, and everyone could hear the conversation going on between them.

"Well. . . I just got off the phone with the doctors office, my test results came back." She said, almost whispering.

"Are you sick? Is their anything we can do?" Derek asked in a worried tone, wrapping an arm around Casey waist, as she began to cry again.

"No Derek. . . I'm not sick. . . I'm. . . We're. . . pregnant." She said between sobs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, she said that. OMG! So um, review now please. If your lucky, I'll get the last chapter up tonight. Not guarantying anything, but its possible. The chapter is nearly done, so we'll just see. After that is the epiloge, which is started too.

PLEASE REVIEW! NOW PEOPLE! DO IT! COME ON, REVIEW! AHHH! NOW! PLEASE! REVIEW! REVIEW! DO IT!

-Bexx

ps: Anyone see the new Harry Potter movie? OMG, we sat in the theater for an 1 1/2 hours b/c we were afraid we wouldn't get seats. It was pretty good. I miss Quidditch though. . . I wanted to hear "Weasly is our King", and see Hermione kiss Ron on the cheek. . . grr. . . I was sad in the lacking of Tom Felton, a.k.a Draco Malfoy. He has a much bigger part in the next movie though. I loved the girl that played Luna Lovegood, great casting there! And I was extremely happy with how little Cho was in it. . . I hate her. All around I give it a 4 out of 5.


	10. Big Important Authors Note!

OH MY GOSH! Okay, so um yeah. Lets see, I sadly left you all in July over something I had no control over! 

So for all intensive purposes, the family computer is really mine, I use it the most, have the most on it, so on and so forth. Well after I posted my last chapter my younger brother decided to get online and check his MySpace. Well the stupid computer froze up, and he got ammoyed and decided to press random buttons. My whole system CRASHED! I lost everything, including my almost completed story. I was pissed!

So I've been doing tons of writing in notebooks and whatever I can get my hands on. I'm not sure how exactly "That Someday" will end, but I have a few ideas written out. I know some stories I've been brainstorming, so be on the look out for new stuff :D

I don't know how fast anything will get published. I have a big competition this weekend for marching band, and next week is L.M.B.A Championships, so I'll be busy. I do have tomorrow night off though. I'll be pretty busy up until the weekend through November 18th, so don't expect a lot of stuff until later in November! But you all might get lucky here soon, writing calms my nerves...

BTW: For those who care...

HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS AMAZING :D After my system crashed I read each Harry Potter book front to back before D.H came out. I was TOTALLY not expecting half of that book, I cried, laughed, screamed and yelled, but over all enjoyed it. I read it in about 10 hours, 30 minute nap break included. I could not put the book down, no matter how hard I tried. :D

ANTM Cycle 8 and Gossip Girl are seriously some of the best shows on TV at the moment!

The Pittsburgh Steelers LOST to the Arizona Cardinals?! I didn't even KNOW there was a team from Arizona... I was disappointed in my Steelers when that happened!

Cincinnati Ohio is one of the most awesomely AMAZING places I have ever been! It was SO MUCH FUN, I absolutely enjoyed my week there.

Spider Pig... need I say more?

LATER PEEPS! Watch out for updates:D  
-Bexx


	11. Easier Then Love

A:N: This is WAY overdue! And I'm super sorry for that. But hers the finale chapter of "That Someday." I hope you all don't completely hate the ending... Its different then what I expected personally... so yeah. Oh and BTW... This isn't beta read, so there are mistakes in there, but I do my best to catch them in editing. 

I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. Its my first chapter fic, and it has over 120 reviews, and somewhere near 9,000 hits, so I really appreciate it you guys!

Disclaimer: I own Maggie, Cameryn and Joel... and anyone else I make up. I sadly don't own LWD or Michael Seater... [

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xXx Chapter 10 xXx

Casey had just said the worst possible thing to come out of any 18 year olds mouth. Two words that should only be uttered in the privacy of those immediately concerned with the words, not in front of the whole senior class. But here they were, standing in the middle of the living room with 50 of their closest friends surrounding them, and saying things that should be private.

"Are you sure? 100 percent positive that what you just said is true?" Derek asked. His voice was hardly audible, the color was drained from is face and he looked like he might get sick.

Casey just stood there, silent tears rolling down her face. She knew this wasn't the best place to tell him, but she couldn't except his wedding proposal knowing that she was secretly carrying their child. It wasn't right, leading him on in that manner, making him feel as if he had to be with her now, because they were going to have a baby. She wanted to be with Derek, but she didn't want him to feel like he had to be with her, like he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I think we need to discuss this in private Casey, Derek." George said, breaking the awkward silence in the room. It was hard to see his son in such a state, not only was it his son, but it was also a girl who has grown to be somewhat of a daughter in the past few years. They were just 18, still kids themselves, and now they would be having a kid, it seemed so improbable.

"Mr. Venturi, we got this, we'll make sure everyone is out of the house. You guys just go and discuss whatever you need to." Sam said, stepping forward. Emily, Maggie and Cameryn and Joel nodded in agreement, and started ushering people outside of the house.

Edwin, Marti and Lizzie, who had all been in the living room made their way to the stairs, getting an approving nod from George before heading up. Casey still stood their, arms wrapped around herself, silently crying. Barely a foot away Derek stood, his face confused and still rather pale. Now sitting in an armchair was Nora, who was nearly as pale as Derek at the moment. George seemed to be the only one capable of human speech at the moment.

"Lets go to the kitchen guys. We have something to discuss." George said, helping Nora walk to the kitchen. Derek and Casey barely moved, they only faced towards each other.

"I'm so sorry Derek." Casey whispered. "I don't even know when this could have happened, we were so safe and I'm just so sorry."

"No Case, I'm sorry. You didn't climb on top off yourself and get pregnant, I had a big part in it" Derek said, moving closer towards Casey, finally reaching out and hugging her. As soon as Derek's arms wrapped around her, Casey collapsed into a burst of tears. Derek just held her, stroking her hair, telling her all would be okay.

Nora and George just stood there, watching their children. As much as things need to get discussed, now was not the time. Casey and Derek needed time alone, time to figure out what they were feeling at the moment, without the help of their parents.

"Casey, Derek. We'll be downstairs, this conversation can wait until the morning. You know where we are if you need us." Nora said, as she and George walked into the kitchen, heading for their downstairs room.

Derek lead Casey to the couch, and though they were still wrapped in each others arms, they managed to sit down somewhat comfortably.

"Casey... I don't know what to say really. I know I just asked you to marry me, but I wasn't expecting this of all things. I figured we had time before we were going to have kids... not that I don't want kids... I just want time. More time to do what we wanted to, but now your pregnant, and were going to be seniors..." Derek said before Casey cut him off.

"Your rambling. You tend to do that when your nervous." Casey said, giving a slight giggle.

"Damn Casey, you know me to well." Derek said, changing his position by taking her hand in his.

"Well, we have been living together for about 4 years now. I catch on pretty quickly." She said, sniffing deeply, and brushing her hair from her eyes.

"So... what are we going to do?" Derek asked, not breaking eye contact with Casey.

"I don't know what we can do. Abortion is not an option, there no way I would do that to an innocent person. Adoption is always an idea. We'll know that our child has a good home, and that its well taken care of." Casey said, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Can we not decide this right now? I think we should look into some details about it before we decide what to do. What I meant is... what are we going to do about us?" Derek asked, biting his lip.

"What do you mean "about us"? Were in this together Derek, like you said, I didn't get myself pregnant. You cant expect me to do this alone. And imagine how bad it would look if you dump me after you proposed and found out we were having a baby" Casey said, jumping on the offensive.

"Do you really think I'm trying to dump you? God Casey, even I'm not that much of a dick. What I meant was, what about our engagement? Do you want to marry me or not?!" Derek said, jumping from the couch. He couldn't believe Casey had actually thought he was trying to dump her. Slowly he started to pace back in forth, his hands tangling in his hair.

"Oh... I forgot. I'm sorry, its just that... there so much going on in my head right now.. I wasn't thinking. Of course you'd never leave me. That's such a silly idea." Casey said, also getting up. She stopped in the middle of where Derek was pacing, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, I'll marry you. I love you more then life itself." Casey said, her eyes once again brimming with tears.

"Are you serious? You will really marry me? I'm like the biggest fuck up ever, in all of all time, and you want to marry me? How did I get so lucky?" Derek asked, wrapping his arms around Casey's waist, leaning in to kiss her.

"You must have a hell of a guardian angel." Casey said, kissing him in return.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days since Casey's impromptu announcement. Derek had spent the last two of it helping Casey pack up most o her belongings. No, she wasn't moving out, neither was he, she was just moving into his room, and all her extra stuff was going into the crawlspace under the stairs.

"Casey, do you really need all this stuff? Most of your clothes are going into boxes, and so are your books. But all these nick knack things, are they really necessary? Like your posters and all, I mean, my room is now also yours, but there isn't room for all of it." Derek said, his head poking out from his closet.

"Derek, we agreed that your room was getting a full makeover not a "lets-put-all-of-Casey's-stuff-into-the-close-and-pretend-it-was-never-there" makeover. Especially if were going to be living here for a while. We don't even know where we'll put the baby yet. If we keep it. And were lucky George and Mom are letting us stay here rent free until we graduate." Casey replied. She was shorting through a box of objects, placing some in another box, while others went in a pile on the bed.

Derek was about to respond when a soft knock came to the door.

"Casey? Derek? It's Maggie, is it all clear?" Came a voice through the door.

"Its open Mags." Derek called from the closet. He looked at the clothes in his hand, threw them into a random pile, and made his way over to where Casey was.

Maggie opened the door, carrying a large decorative bag with her.

"Here guys. Its a "Congratulations on the Engagement/Baby/House warming" gift. Cameryn helped pick it out too, but he's currently on his way back to Harbor Creek. He was lucky to get a day off, let alone two. Mr. Morrison is insane, and letting his lead snare player take two days off just proves that." Maggie said, laughing a bit as she made her way through the random piles of trash, clothes and random objects.

"Oh yeah, he's in their marching band. I completely forgot. Why would he need to take time off?" Derek asked, settling down by Casey, absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"Derek, they compete in Open Class. There is like, 140 kids in their band, they don't have time to not practice. Especially with their competition. McDowell seems to be getting better and better each year, Iroquois is amazing musically, and General McLane is all around great. Harbor Creek doesn't stand a chance is they don't work hard." Maggie said, finally finding a clean place to sit.

"Band geek..." Derek muttered under his breath.

"No, just a very concerned girlfriend." Mage said with a smile. "Now open your gift, or I'll do it for you."

"Okay okay okay. Jeesh." Derek said, taking the bag from Maggie. Casey was never one to open gifts from people while said person was in front of them. Opening the bag he found a framed picture of him and Casey. It was when he proposed at Casey's party, him on bended knee, her eyes twinkling... or filling with tears, he couldn't tell. It was inscribed with the basic words "_Always and Forever, Derek and Casey_."

"Oh, Maggie. Its beautiful. I love it." Casey said, giving Maggie a hug.

"Oh there's more, keep looking Derek." Maggie said, rolling her eyes.

Maggie was right, there was more. There was a card from Maggie's parents, with a check for $500 dollars in it. Not only that, they said if there was anything else at all they needed, just to call.

"You have the nicest parents ever Maggie. Normally I wouldn't except this much money, but I have a feeling its going to be needed." Derek said, getting up and hugging Maggie.

"Yeah Mags, its a bit much, but we'll defiantly fine somewhere for it to go. Maybe for baby clothes, or furniture. Thank you." Casey said, slightly flustered.

"Its okay guys. You really need it. Even if you don't keep the baby, you still have a ton of things to buy. Speaking of the baby... have you put any thought into whether you will keep it or not?" Maggie asked earnestly, she was their best friend, and she was concerned for them.

Derek looked at Casey, biting his lip. They had talked about it. In all honesty, that was all they talked about. They had yet to make a decision, and George and Nora were okay with that. All that really mattered was that they were doing what they wanted to do, and that they were going to be happy.

"About that... we don't really know yet. Dad and Nora really don't care what we do, they will be happy for us no matter what." Derek said, grabbing Casey's hand.

"We have time to make up our minds. Were not rushing on a decision." Casey said, with a smile.

"Its good to know. As long as your happy." Maggie said, getting up to leave. "Bye guys, I'll see you soon."

Maggie left the room, giving them a wave goodbye. Derek wrapped his arm around Casey, rubbing his hand on her belly. In a few short months, they would be parents to a beautiful baby, and he didn't care what it was, he didn't even care whether or not this was going to be a long stressful six months. All he cared about was that he was with Casey, and that they were happy with each other.

Looking into Casey's eyes, Derek lightly kissed her hand. "As long as we're together?"

"As long as we're together." She said with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: This is so not the end. Just the end of this story. Watch out for part three, "As Long as We're Together", coming soon.

It might take little while, its Championships week ad I'm insanely busy with rehearsals, changing things [again, and school work. I promise it'll be out soon.

Watch out for one shots, because I really need to use up some ideas I have. I might even get a four or five part story up too, maybe longer... not sure at the moment. Just a random idea that's been in my head lately.

So you know what to do... REVIEW! I hope you guys like the end of the story... or is it only the beginning?

Oh, and the schools mentioned in the story, the ones competeting against Harbor Creek are real schools. They really do compete against Harbor Creek in the Open Class division in LMBA, so just a heads up...

-Bexx


	12. NEW AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!

ATTENTION ALL READERS….

Hey everyone.. so here is the dealio (does anyone say that anymore? Or is it just me and my friends…?)

Anyway… I had all the right intentions. The first 2 chapters done, writing some more so I could update more quickly… and… WHAH BAM…. My computer crashes. FML right?

I went without a working computer for most of last year, and as much as I wanted to do a sequel, there just wasn't enough time with EVERYTHING else I had going on like college applications and essays and senior project and all that crap every other senior in the world was dealing with at the time… so I just stopped writing completely. The only writing I ever did was for school, none of this writing for fun, writing fanfiction, none of it for almost a year.

But I REALLY want to do the sequel. Now that I have some free time on my hands, I'm going to start on it. I've started outlining the chapters in a notebook, and I know where I'm headed with everything, I just need to write it all out and upload it and hopefully find someone to beta… (anyone interested? Let me know…) I'm not promising this is going to be done soon, I am a college freshman now and my schedule is pretty easy compared to most but first and foremost is my class work, mainly to the fact that I'm on scholarship and need to keep my GPA to get my money. So it might be a few weeks, but assuredly I will do the sequel. =]

Until then,

Bexx-at-Boro


End file.
